


5 veces que un compañero de equipo amenazó a Hummels o Höwedes respecto el otro.

by storiesandlies



Series: Hope if everybody runs you chose to stay [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: +1 time, 5 Times, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, German National Team, M/M, Minor Character(s), Minor relationship blackgroung
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesandlies/pseuds/storiesandlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atrás quedan esos días de dudas de Mats dando vueltas por su casa pensando si debería llamar a Benni o no. Atrás quedan esos viajes a la puerta de la casa de Hummels por parte de Höwedes sin salir de coche para volver a su casa sin ver al otro. Ahora ambos aparecían en casa del otro cuando sabía que había un momento libre para estar juntos, que no siempre era fácil con los horarios de tenían.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neuer

**Author's Note:**

> Por primera vez me pongo escribir algo por capítulos y que tenga algo de consistencia. Me pongo fecha para terminarlo, porque quiero hacerlo, porque llevo shippeando a Mats y a Benni desde hace muchos años y quería escribir algo de como empezaron. 
> 
> Algo muy básico en mi forma de escribir es que tengo la política de no hablar nada de wags ni hijos. 
> 
> No es que me quiera promocionar a mí misma, pero a lo largo de este fic voy a nombrar cosas que han pasado en otros fics que he escrito, sobre todo de la serie "Medicine alleviate the sickness" aunque puede leerse sin problemas sin saber lo que pasa. Pero yo lo digo, por si acaso.

**"Find a way. If there´s none, make one"**

Están empezando algo. Hummels no sabe cómo se llama y tampoco se atreve a ponerle nombre pero sabe que están empezando algo. El año 2009 queda muy alejado y han pasado muchas cosas entre medias. Lo que fue un beso apasionado tras esa final del Europeo U19 y miradas de recelo y evitaciones durante meses después, se había convertido en noches durmiendo en casa del otro y saliendo temprano por la puerta para no levantar sospechas a los vecinos de alrededor.

Han aprendido a besarse sin temor a que el otro se vaya corriendo por la puerta aunque el miedo de que eso no salga adelante —o a donde quiera que vaya— no se va de ellos como un fantasma que les persigue a todos lados. Se han acostumbrado a verse menos veces de las que quisieran y a hablarse por mensajes más tiempo del que debe ser normal. Todo eso sin perder la amistad que un día les unió y que dio pie a que todo eso que ahora tenían empezase. Las bromas sobre el pelo de Mats siguen estando presentes en cada conversación, al igual que esos piques sobre quien queda por encima del otro en la tabla de la Bundesliga. Les costó quizás un poco pero han aprendido a saber en qué equipo juegan sin que sea un gran problema para estar juntos aunque el día que se enfrentan en el derbi ambos evitan cualquier tipo de interacción más allá del terreno de juego.

Atrás quedan esos días de dudas de Mats dando vueltas por su casa pensando si debería llamar a Benni o no. Atrás quedan esos viajes a la puerta de la casa de Hummels por parte de Höwedes sin salir de coche para volver a su casa sin ver al otro. Ahora ambos aparecían en casa del otro cuando sabía que había un momento libre para estar juntos, que no siempre era fácil con los horarios de tenían.

No se lo dicen a sus compañeros. Aunque tras los dos años viéndose hay algunas personas que ya lo saben —Benni suele decir que todo vestuario es peor que un patio de marujas—, y para sorpresa de ambos, a nadie le supone ningún problema que estén con un jugador del equipo rival.

El verano de 2011 llega sin llamar mucho la atención. Con el calor todavía suave del noreste de Alemania y las hojas de los árboles verdes y radiantes. Y con ello llegan los últimos partidos eliminatorios de la Europa 2012, en los que por primera vez Höwedes es convocado para ir con la absoluta al igual que Hummels que ya había hecho su debut a finales del año anterior.

Mats cuando ve la convocatoria —mandada a los jugadores antes de que saliese la noticia para todo el mundo— y tras ver que él está dentro de ella, se fija que al lado de su nombre está el del central del Schalke y no puede evitar soltar un grito al aire al saber que iban a ir juntos esas dos semanas con la selección. Momento de euforia que se pasa pronto para dejar paso a una sensación de incertidumbre, porque después del Europeo no habían vuelto a compartir equipo juntos. Todo lo que había pasado entre ellos había sido fuera del campo, lo habían hecho juntos, habían sido capaces de crear una burbuja alrededor del mundo en el que vivían en el que estaban bastante cómodos. Y ahora iban a tener que relacionarse delante de sus compañeros, algunos compañeros suyos de equipo, otros conocidos de las selecciones inferiores y los mayores, ídolos con los que habían crecido, con los que de repente tenían que jugar su lado.

A pesar de la alegría de poder disfrutar ese tiempo juntos, son más problemas los que ve a la convocatoria que cosas positivas. Aun así, no duda en enviarle un mensaje para felicitarle por ello y dejándole caer que tenía ganas de colarse en su habitación para besarle hasta dejarle los labios rojos.

La convocatoria llega más rápido de lo que se esperaba. Sin posibilidad de verse entre medias por el comienzo de la temporada y con ganas de ver si conseguían hacerse un hueco es esa selección que empezaba a trabajar como equipo con vista a la Europa 2012.

Mats llega de los primeros a Frankfurt con Bender y Götze a su espalda firmando autógrafos y haciéndose fotos con todas las personas que se habían acercado a verles ese día. En cuanto entra al hotel va directamente a ver cuál es su habitación y con quien le toca compartir, aunque tiene una ligera idea que será con Götze como había sido en las convocatorias pasadas.

—¿Ha venido ya Toni? Hace mucho que no le veo y quiero contarle mi última partida en el FIFA —comenta Götze llegando con él al mostrador y buscando el sobre en el que ponga su nombre también.

—Creo que no han llegado aún. Y nos toca juntos en la habitación Mario.

—Mierda, ya me toca volver a escuchar tus ronquidos.

—Perdona pero yo no ronco.

—No sé si Mats ronca, pero tú sí, Mario —afirma Schürrle llegando por detrás y abrazando a su amigo con fuerza. Sin fijarse mucho con quien le toca compartir habitación. Pensaba pasarse con el joven borussen todo el tiempo posible.

—Os ponéis todos contra mí, no es justo.

—Tampoco es justo que estés tú aquí en la selección con lo pequeño que eres y no te decimos nada.

—Un día te devolveré todo lo que te metes conmigo, Hummels.

—Ya, ya, estoy seguro que ese día va a llegar —responde irónico Mats revolviendo el pelo a Mario sabiendo que no le gustaba nada el gesto.

El resto del equipo va llegando al hotel, creando un gran revuelo fuera cuando todos los del Bayern llegan y empiezan a saludar a todo el mundo con algo de frialdad en sus gestos. Mats ve como alguien sale corriendo a los brazos de otro para diversión de muchos de sus compañeros. Cuando es capaz de fijarse qué pasa y sobre todo quienes son, ve a Podolski abrazando a Schweinsteiger que sonríe mucho y pasa su mano por la cabeza del otro sin preocuparse de los demás les estén mirando. Hummels está tan ensimismado en la escena que no se da cuenta de que Neuer y Höwedes habían entrado por la puerta del hotel.

Mats sigue con la mirada los movimientos de Benni que saluda a Boateng con un abrazo. Cuando Benni se gira por la sala y se da cuenta de donde está él, no puede evitar sonreír un poco al ver que también andaba buscándole entre todo el tumulto de gente. No se dicen nada, tampoco necesitan decírselo aunque las ganas de Mats de besar al otro son muy grandes.

—¿Tú no vas a salir corriendo como Podolski?

—No. —gruñe Mats cogiendo su maleta y dirigiéndose a su habitación sin pensarlo mucho porque no le faltan ganas de hacerlo.

—No os entiendo.

—Tú cállate que sabes mucho.

—No te jode. Voy un día a tu casa a pedirte un favor y me encuentro a Höwedes con una camiseta tuya puesta y en calzoncillos.

—Para.

—La culpa es tuya… —murmura Götze disfrutando al ver como las mejillas de Mats se van volviendo cada vez más rosadas mientras van llegando al ascensor del hotel —Por dejarle abrir la puerta de tu casa. —termina el estamento señalándole en el pecho al decir las últimas palabras y riéndose al ver la cara del otro.

—Me encanta. Ni te defiendes.

—Como un día tengas pareja juro que voy a meterme contigo todos los días de tu vida.

—No tendrás tanta suerte.

—Ya veremos, enano.

Llegan a su habitación y sin pensarlo mucho ambos eligen la cama que quieren. Mario la más cercana a la puerta mientras que Mats elige la que está más cerca de la ventana. No han abierto aún la maleta cuando André llama a la puerta a golpes buscando a Mario haciendo que Mats niegue con la cabeza al verles tirarse las cosas y sale de la habitación para dar una vuelta.

Se encuentra a algunos de sus compañeros por el pasillo e incluso en la cafetería. Khedira y Özil andan mirando los dos la pantalla del móvil de uno de los dos —Mats muchas veces se ha preguntado si comparten incluso el móvil— y paran para saludar al jugador del Dortmund y preguntarle qué tal va todo por Alemania.

Sigue andando por el hotel, saludando a alguno de los fisioterapeutas que trabajaban para el equipo nacional y a la gente que ayudaba que la selección saliese adelante. Mats está pensando en volver a su habitación y soportar un rato a Mario y André cuando Benni aparece delante de él, le coge por la pechera de la camiseta y le lleva a un pasillo en el que no pasa nadie.

—Hostias Benni.

—Calla y dame un beso.

Y Mats se lo da. Sonríe al juntar sus labios y le pasa una mano por la parte final de la espalda para pegarle más a él. Benni jadea contra su boca y se separa con cuidado tocándose con la mano que tiene libre los labios porque había echado de menos ese contacto.

—Hola… —murmura Mats contra los labios de Benni sin separarse mucho de él. Benni hace un sonido que el otro entiende como un saludo y lo siguiente que vuelve a notar es la boca del jugador del Schalke contra su cuello haciendo que Mats eche la cabeza hacia atrás y cierre los ojos dejando que el otro hiciese lo que quiera. —Alguien nos puede ver…

—Que les den —susurra Benni mirando a Mats a los ojos y sonriendo de esa forma que al otro le gusta tanto. Con las arruguitas de los ojos empezando a formarse y los hoyuelos de la sonrisa que tenía puesta en la mejilla.

—Me gusta cuando te pones así. Serás un buen capitán.

—¿Quién dice que seré capitán?

—Yo.

—Porque los del Dortmund tenéis la verdad absoluta…—bromea Benni mientras mete su mano por dentro de la camiseta del otro haciendo que este sonría de medio lado ante el contacto de la yemas de los dedos sobre su piel.

—¡Benni! —Ambos escuchan la voz de alguien llamando al jugador del Schalke por lo que ambos se separan con rapidez y antes de poder adecentarse un poco, el pelo de Mats más revuelto de lo normal, los labios de Benni rojos aún por el beso y las camisetas arrugadas, Neuer aparece por en ese pasillo que ambos pensaban que estaba desierto. —Eh… Yo estaba buscando a Benni… Pero…

—No pasa nada, Manu. ¿Qué querías? —dice mientras se acerca al portero de la selección y sonríe a su amigo mientras echa una mirada hacia atrás para ver a un Mats que no sabe que decir ante la pillada del otro jugador y que lo único que hace es estirarse un poco la camiseta para dejarla bien colocada.

Hummels termina yendo a su habitación gruñendo mucho por la escena que acababa de protagonizar y con ganas de esconderse por algún sitio y no ver a nadie más de la selección. Se encuentra con Mertesacker en el pasillo que le saluda con la cabeza, pero para su alivio, no le para para hablar de nada en especial. Cuando llega a su habitación se encuentra a André, Toni y Mario tirados por el suelo jugando a la _play station_ e insultándose cada vez que marcan un gol al otro.

El día siguiente llega con la rutina de equipo escrita en una pizarra blanca en la puerta del comedor en el que desayunan y los gruñidos de Müller porque entrenaban antes de las diez de la mañana. Mats sin pensarlo mucho, hace un café para él y otro para Benni que le coge con una sonrisa en los labios y un gracias en los labios apenas inaudible. Si alguno de sus compañeros ve el gesto raro nadie dice nada o al menos Mats no se da cuenta de ello.

El día pasa horas de entrenamiento y momentos de descanso. Bromas de Podolski a Schweinsteiger que los más jóvenes de la selección no entienden y broncas suaves por hacer un poco el loco de Klose a Götze y a Kroos, que van corriendo uno detrás del otro para intentar pillarse, que hace que ambos bajen la cabeza y les dé ganas de pedir disculpas al delantero del equipo.

Al final del día, Hummels está en el vestuario del campo de entrenamiento desabrochándose las deportivas con lentitud sabiendo que todos sus compañeros ya habían pasado por ahí —la suciedad del suelo era algo que se lo recordaba— y por fin tenía un rato de tranquilidad después de haber estado una hora más entrenando él solo. Junto a él se había quedado Schweinsteiger que le había recordado que también era importante descansar sacando una sonrisa al central del Dortmund porque no se esperaba un gesto así de un jugador ya consagrado como el del Bayern. (Mats nunca sabrá que esa noche Schweinsteiger le comentó a Podolski, metido en la cama con él y quejándose del frío que hacía, lo que le gustaba Hummels y su dedicación para hacerlo siempre mejor. Y Podolski sonrió ante el comentario porque sabía que si había dicho eso, posiblemente el central llegaría muy lejos).

Mats está pensando en sus cosas, sin preocuparse mucho en todo el tiempo que toma en ello que no se da cuenta que alguien del equipo había entrado en el vestuario ya vestido con ropa informal y buscándole.

—Hummels…

—Neuer —dice el central levantando la cabeza y viendo al portero en la puerta parado y mirándole.

—Deberías darte un poco más de prisa. Vamos a salir unos cuantos a tomar algo y tus amiguitos salen también. Benni también.

—No me apetece ir.

—No sé por qué pero me esperaba una respuesta así de ti. No sé qué ve Benni en ti, en serio. —Mats ante la última parte de la frase mira a Neuer sin saber muy bien como tomarse ese comentario, sabía de la amistad de Höwedes y él desde tiempos inmemorables y puede que al principio sintiese celos de su relación pero Benni le había explicado que solo eran amigos y le creía por raro que pareciese.

—¿Me quieres decir algo Neuer?

—Pues sí mira. Ya que estamos te voy a decir un par de cosas. La primera es que deberías dejar de gruñir, ya no por los demás, sino por ti mismo, disfrutarías más de la vida —Mats gira los ojos ante ese comentario pero deja que Neuer siga con su monólogo preparado— Lo segundo es fácil. Espero que no estés jugando con Benni. No es que te vaya a amenazar ni nada similar, pero espero que no lo hagas. Porque Benni vale infinitas veces más que tú, y no sé qué ve en ti, pero cree en vosotros. Y espero que estés a la altura.

—¿Ya has terminado?

—No hagas daño a mi Benni. —finaliza el portero cruzándose de brazos y esperando la contestación del otro.

—No eres nadie para decirme qué hacer o que no hacer, eso lo primero, pero no te preocupes, Neuer, que cuido de _tu_ Benni —contesta Hummels con desdén en la voz mientras se levanta de su asiento con el semblante serio y con ganas de llamar un par de cosas a su compañero de selección. Pero no lo hace, por no complicar más las cosas y porque tampoco quería poner en un aprieto a Höwedes. Así que coge su bolsa de deporte y se va al hotel que está al lado del campo de fútbol. Pensaba que iba a disfrutar de ese rato vistiéndose con tranquilidad pero al final lo hace rápido y sin pensar mucho en su habitación mientras Götze le apremia porque le obligaba a salir para relacionarse con los demás.

Que Höwedes también fuese a esa salida no tiene nada que ver con que acepte la invitación. Por supuesto. 


	2. Subotic

**"I hear you in my music."**

El tiempo pasa rápido para los dos. El comienzo de temporada 2011/2012 trae pronto el fin de la misma con los nervios de los últimos partidos en la punta de los dedos de los pies y las ganas de conseguir las expectativas que en un principio de pusieron en el equipo.

Hummels y Höwedes están en casa del segundo —porque habían idea un magnífico _planing_ de en qué casa dormían cada semana dependiendo de dónde jugasen— preparando la cena mientras Draxler, ese nuevo jugador que había subido al primero equipo del Schalke y que Benni había adoptado según Mats, miraba todos los cuadros que tenía su capitán por las estanterías del salón y esperaba a que los otros pusiesen la mesa.

Mats aún cuenta siempre que tiene oportunidad la cara que se le quedó a Draxler cuando llamó un día al comienzo de temporada a la puerta de la casa de Höwedes y se encontró ahí al tercer capitán del Dortmund con una cuchara en la mano y el delantal puesto. Aunque el joven minero sabía que Höwedes estaba con alguien pero no con el mismísimo Mats Hummels. Después de una temporada, ya no le parecía ninguna novedad e incluso en una ocasión había terminado en casa de Hummels porque ese día a Benni le tocaba dormir ahí.

—No entiendo por qué no puede poner la mesa Julian. Tiene 18 años, ¿eh?

—Porque es nuestro invitado.

—Invitado que ha cenado más veces con nosotros que cualquiera.

—Os estoy escuchando y no pongo la mesa porque después no me dejáis ninguno de los dos. —grita Draxler desde el salón haciendo sonreír a los otros dos desde la cocina.

—Me gustaba más las primeras veces cuando apenas hablaba.

—Es tu culpa Mats, que le das coba.

—¿Me dejáis al menos poner los cubiertos? —pregunta el joven jugador apareciendo por el quicio de la puerta de la cocina sabiendo que esa discusión podría durar horas como les dejase.

—No. —exclaman los dos a la vez riéndose a continuación al ver como habían actuado igual sin pensarlo.

—A veces me dan ganas de grabaros para pasarlo por el vestuario y que los demás se puedan reír de vosotros como me río yo.

—Canijo.

—Menos mal que no conoce a nadie de mi vestuario.

—Que te lo has creído, dentro de poco me convocan con la sub21 y veré a Leitner.

—Mira que no vuelves a entrar a esta casa, Draxler. —amenaza Mats con la cuchara llena de tomate a Julian que solo se ríe porque sabe que no va en serio.

—Va venga, vamos a cenar que mañana todos entrenamos. —termina diciendo Benni con el plato de pasta en la mano y dirigiéndose a al salón seguidos de Hummels y Draxler que van empujándose por detrás de él. —No sé quién de los dos es más niño.

—¡Él! —exclaman ambos haciendo que Benni se gire hacia ellos y tenga que soltar una carcajada al ver como se señalan el uno al otro y le miran con cara de pena.

—Los dos. Y punto.

La cena es tranquila, como todas las que tienen, porque Mats entendía como Höwedes protegía al pequeño de su equipo y no le suponía ningún problema pasar algunas noches —incluso alguna mañana cuando terminaban muy tarde y se quedaba a dormir en la habitación de invitados— con dos mineros bajo el mismo techo.

También existían esas otras noches en las que Götze aparecía en casa de Hummels con las mejillas sonrojadas quejándose del frío que hacía en Alemania para terminar cenando con los dos mientras les contaba el último viaje que había hecho Reus para verle desde Mönchengladbach. Porque empezaba a ser una realidad que lo que empezó como un beso tonto en una noche un poco más desfasada de lo normal empezaba a tener tintes de una relación. Ante estos comentarios Mats y Benni se miran entre ellos porque ven más allá de lo que les cuenta Mario, ven el miedo pero también las ganas de más. Y puede que Mats se metiese con Götze diciéndole que iban a terminar casados antes que él y Benni, recibiendo siempre como respuesta un vete a la mierda del otro que no se atrevía en pensar en nada más allá de los momentos que tenía con Marco y no en el futuro, pero Hummels sabía que la relación entre Marco y Mario iba a ser difícil, tendrían que ser muy sinceros —y temía que no fuesen a serlo— para que saliese bien.

(A Mats siempre le parecerá raro que al final a quien terminó recogiendo cuando esa relación se terminó fuese a Marco que apenas era un jugador de otro equipo para él en ese momento y no a Mario que siempre había sentido como un hermano pequeño para él)

—No entiendo por qué Mario no acepta que quiere a Marco. —murmura una noche Benni ya metido en la cama con Mats que había dejado el último libro que le había prestado Piszczek en la mesilla de noche.

—Son jóvenes.

—Nosotros también éramos jóvenes en 2009 y no nos costó tanto.

—Eso lo dices tú. Porque yo di muchas vueltas por mi casa por tu culpa. —murmura Mats recordando esos primeros meses en los que apenas dormía pensando en si Benni estaría contento con verle o pensaba que lo que había pasado entre ellos un par de veces era un error.

—Bueno, quizás sí que sea difícil al principio. —da la razón Benni a Mats dibujando con su dedo índice en su pecho palabras sin sentido. —Pero Marco ha fichado por tu equipo, eso les vendrá bien.

—Espero que sí. Pero Mario está asustadísimo, no sé cómo saldrá esto.

No hablan más del tema porque saben que irán viendo cómo se desarrollan las cosas con el tiempo. Pero es cierto que ambos se duermen contentos de que fuesen capaces de superar esos primeros meses en los que a veces temían que nunca se volviesen a hablar más allá de lo puramente profesional.

Como dos veces al año mínimo, si no se enfrentan en la DFB Pokal, el Derby del Ruhr aparece ante sus ojos creando esa sensación de nervios en el estómago que solo aparece cuando hay un partido de este tipo y con toda la tradición que llevan los derbis. Tanto Mats como Benni intentan no hablar de ello los días anteriores, tomarse el partido como otro más, pero ambos que conocen a sus equipos de maravilla saben que no lo es.

Lo notan en las calles de la ciudad de su equipo donde los colores amarillo o azul que defienden predominan por encima de cualquier cosa. Lo notan en la mirada de esos fans que se encuentran por la calle y les miran diciéndoles “ganad, por nosotros”, lo notan en el ambiente de su vestuario que vibra con fuerza ante el partido de ese sábado 14 de Abril de 2012 en el que el Dortmund está jugándose ganar la Bundesliga y el Schalke una tercera posición que les asegura un puesto de Champions League.

—¿El domingo nos vemos, no? —murmura Benni contra los labios de Mats que tiene la bolsa de su equipo ya colgada al hombro y se dispone a salir de su casa para concentrarse por el partido en el que iban a ser visitantes.

—Ya sabes que sí. Pero es bueno que durmamos cada uno en nuestras casa no quiero que un resultado haga que pasemos una mala semana.

—Lo sé. Sobre todo porque vamos a ganar nosotros… —bromea Benni contra su boca cortando el espacio que había y dejando que el otro lleve la velocidad del beso hasta que se separa con los ojos vidriosos y los labios enrojecidos.

—No te lo crees ni tú, pitufo. —Benni tuerce el gesto al escuchar el mote con el que solían llamar los aficionados del Dortmund a los de su equipo pero aun así no deja que Hummels se marche aún.

—Voy a llegar tarde y Klopp me va a regañar.

—Quizás eso es lo que intento…

—No quieres ver a mi entrenador enfadado. No se lo recomiendo ni a mis peores enemigos.

—Lo sé. Así que vamos, vete ante de que te encierre en mi habitación y deje al Dortmund sin su mejor jugador. —termina diciendo Benni separándose del otro y dándole espacio para que saliese por la puerta. Mats le da un suave beso en los labios y desaparece por la puerta dejando al otro con la casa demasiado vacía para su gusto. 

La siguiente vez que se ven es en el túnel de vestuarios. Se saludan dándose la mano con gesto serio en la cara porque una vez que están vestidos con esas equitaciones que defienden a muerte da igual que sean mucho más que amigos fuera del campo, lo importante es ganar ese partido que les dará los tres puntos necesarios para conseguir sus expectativas.

El partido es tosco y duro. El Schalke empieza marcando pronto con gol de Farfán y a pesar de que el equipo local se aferra a ese resultado, Piszczek consigue empatar el partido y en el ochenta cuando ambos equipos ya casi firman por el empate, Kehl, echándose el equipo a la espalda como buen capitán que es consigue ganar ese partido con un 1-2 que deja devastado al equipo local y al visitante celebrando con la afición que había ido a verles y disfrutando de una victoria que siempre gustaba tanto. Mats es de los últimos en llegar al vestuario y no le sorprende ver a Kevin subido al banco cantando todas esas canciones que se conoce de memoria contra el equipo que habían ganado, mientras que Santana ya está sacando el altavoz de su maleta para poner esa música que solo a él le gusta y  todo se saben de memoria. Bender se ríe de todo lo que ve mientras Roman y Kehl comentan cosas del partido que más adelante puede que le interesen pero ahora mismo solo quiere disfrutar de lo bien que sienta esa victoria.

Benni sale del vestuario con la cabeza baja y con el sabor amargo en la boca que siempre deja una derrota así y más cuando te remontan un partido. Va pensando en todo lo que podrían haber hecho y no han hecho, y sobre todo piensa en sus propios errores, como dejó que el delantero del otro equipo le ganase las espaldas, como ese centro del lateral no lo vio venir. También piensa en lo contento que estaba Mats al finalizar el partido con alguno de sus compañeros abrazado a él y celebrando con su afición y aunque no se alegra —porque nunca se alegrará de una victoria del Dortmund— sí que le gusta ver a Hummels contento y más sabiendo lo mal que se tomaba cada derrota.

Va tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no ve como Subotic, el otro central del equipo con la equipación amarilla, en la salida de los jugadores ya vestido y esperando al resto de sus compañeros. Pero sí que escucha como dice su nombre haciendo que tenga que pararse con cara de sorpresa porque puede contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había hablado con el serbio.

—¿No esperas a Mats? —es lo primero que pregunta el jugador del Dortmund divertido ante la expresión del jugador minero.

—Eh… ¿No? Me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que salíais a celebrar. Ya le veré mañana.

—¿Vas en serio con él?

—¿Sí?

—Sé que lleváis ya mucho tiempo y que quizás ya no debiera decir nada pero no le hagas daño. Puedo hacer entradas muy duras…

Y Benni para sorpresa de Subotic —que solo por la respuesta que recibe del otro entiende porque a su amigo le gustaba tanto— sonríe ante la amenaza del serbio y es que entiende que haga eso. Entiende que los compañeros de Mats, y más alguien como Neven que llevaba toda la vida con él, se preocupasen y a su manera le avisasen a él —de mejor o peor manera— que tenía que cuidarle y no hacerle daño.

—No te preocupes, Neven. —termina diciendo el capitán del Schalke. —No te puedo asegurar nada pero ambos intentamos no hacernos daño y seguir adelante con esto.

—Eso es lo que quería oír. Me gustas Höwedes y más si a pesar de todo conseguimos ganar a tu equipo.

Benni tuerce el gesto al escuchar la derrota, porque aunque es algo normal en su trabajo, siempre duele un poco pero acepta el comentario del serbio con un saludo de cabeza y desapareciendo en el autobús de su equipo viendo ya desde la ventana de su asiento como Hummels salía con Grosskreutz debajo de su brazo riéndose como alguien se ríe cuando ha ganado un derby.


	3. Mertesacker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo este capítulo pasa durante la Eurocopa 2012 que Alemania no ganó y España sí que lo hizo. Además es el mismo año que el Bayern perdió la final en Munich contra el Chelsea.

**"Be someone´s sunday, not saturday night"**

La Eurocopa 2012 aparece en el horizonte llenando de esperanzas y nuevas expectativas la vida de todos los alemanes. Höwedes mira su móvil para ver que ha recibido el mensaje de Joachin Löw anunciándole que ha sido convocado para la pre-lista de la Eurocopa en la que hay seis jugadores más de los que les permiten llevar a la competición. El jugador del Schalke tira el móvil encima de su cama sin preocuparse mucho —suponía que al menos a esa pre-convocatoria iba a ir— y se dedica a escoger la ropa para ponerse ese día en el que tenía una conferencia con los abonados más antiguos de su equipo.

En ese momento recibe un mensaje de Mats con demasiados emoticonos para su gusto, en el que le pone que también iba a ir a Polonia y Ucrania. Benni niega con la cabeza delante de su armario porque a veces Mats se tomaba esas noticias de la selección demasiado en serio. Obviamente —y Benni le había visto durante toda la temporada para orgullo personal— iba a ser convocado para esa Europa y esperaba que Löw supiese usarle bien en su once.

Ya ha elegido qué camiseta ponerse cuando su móvil vuelve a sonar y sin mirar quien es —esperaba que fuese Mats con sus vivencias sobre la celebración de la Pokal que había ganado— descuelga para escuchar la voz casi en forma de sollozo de Draxler al otro lado del teléfono.

—Que voy a la pre-lista.

—¿Qué? —exclama Benni mirando la pantalla de su móvil para asegurarse de que era Julian quien le hablaba y no se había equivocado al reconocer la voz.

—Que sí joder, que me ha llamado Löw en mitad de clase de matemáticas para decírmelo en persona y no por mensaje al ser la primera vez. Debería entrar ya que mi profesora no le gusta que salga en mitad de la lección pero tenía que llamarte.

—¡Joder, enhorabuena enano! Qué orgulloso estoy de ti.

—No me dejes solo cuando vayamos, que no conozco a nadie.

—No te preocupes Jule. Yo tampoco conozco a muchos, así que nos haremos compañía mutuamente.

—Eso no es verdad. Conoces a muchos y está Mats.

—Mats va a estar con sus amigos de equipo.

—Que te crees que va a poder estar tanto tiempo sin tirarse a tu cuello. —el capitán del Schalke decide pasar del comentario de su amigo negando con la cabeza para sí mismo a pesar que el otro no le podía ver.

—En serio, Jule. Enhorabuena. Te lo has ganado tú solito siendo el mejor…

—Que ya sé que no voy a pasar la pre-lista, pero si ya cuenta conmigo para esto, quién sabe, puede que vaya al Mundial.

—No pienses tanto en el futuro y céntrate en que al menos cuenta contigo para esto; y sin ser del Bayern…

—Benni, te tengo que colgar porque aún estoy en el instituto después me paso por tu casa para que me invites a algo. ¿Vale?

—Te mando un mensaje cuando puedes pasarte, que ahora voy a lo de los abonados. Pero cuenta con la cena y la celebración.

Draxler cuelga casi con la misma rapidez con la que le había contado la noticia y Benni se queda en su habitación de pie, con una sonrisa en la cara porque como a Mats le gustaba recordarle, había adoptado a Draxler en cuanto subió al primer equipo y verle conseguir cosas como esa, ser llamado a la selección Absoluta era caso un logro personal que le dejaba muy orgulloso. Decide después del shock inicial, responder a Hummels más que para felicitarle por su propia convocatoria para contarle que iban a tener a Draxler con ellos al menos los primeros días, recibiendo como respuesta tantos emoticonos como había recibido en el primero.

********

Están en Córcega los primeros 29 jugadores pre-convocados por Löw excepto los jugadores alemanes del Bayern que iban a jugar la final de la Champions League contra el Chelsea y se unirían al grupo ya en Alemania antes de salir a Polonia donde iban a tener el hotel de concentración.

Benni pasea por el pasillo del hotel escuchando gritos en una de las habitaciones por la competición de FIFA que habían creado para esos días en la isla francesa, termina bajando a uno de los comedores que han abierto para todos los jugadores donde se encuentra a Metersacker leyendo el periódico y Klose a su lado mirando el móvil frunciendo el ceño más de la cuenta.

—Hola… —murmura sentándose en la misma mesa porque no había nadie más allí.

—Buenas tardes, Benni. —saluda Per sonriendo al jugador del Schalke y haciendo sentir un poco más cómodo a pesar de estar con dos de los jugadores con más internacionalidades en el equipo.

—Yo no entiendo esto… —murmura el Klose dejando su móvil con un golpe seco en la mesa.

—Acepta que estas tecnologías no son para nosotros.

—Se me bloquea el móvil solo.

—¿Has mirado si puedes alargar el tiempo de bloqueo? —pregunta Benni mirando el móvil del otro sin atreverse a decírselo a la cara.

—¿Y cómo se hace eso?

—Como se nota quienes somos los mayores… —Miro mira a Per con cara de pocos amigos que consigue solo saca una carcajada al jugador del Arsenal y hace sonreír a Benni por la situación. —Va Benni, enséñale. Ya verás cómo al final se alegra de estar con gente más joven que él.

—Mira si haces esto… —Benni se dedica explicar al otro como se hace sacando una sonrisa al jugador de la Lazio quien le da las gracias varias veces antes de levantarse y despedirse de los otros dos jugadores.

—¿Dónde te has dejado a tu sombra? —pregunta Per dejando el periódico en la mesa y mirando a Benni esperando hablar con él más allá del terreno de juego.

—¿Jule? —Per asiente con la cabeza ante la pregunta —le he dejado en su habitación hablando con su madre. Supongo que bajará dentro de un rato.

—La primera convocatoria siempre es la más dura. Después se hace más fácil cuando conoces a la gente.

—Completamente de acuerdo. Aunque se sigue notando los que lleváis más tiempo y los que somos más novatos.

—Ya verás cómo durante la Eurocopa eso cambia. Además tú tienes a Hummels por aquí… —Benni casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al escuchar el comentario del defensa que le mira con cara jocosa al ver su reacción. —Regla número uno de la selección, no hay secretos.

—Supongo… Tampoco hay muchos secretos en ningún vestuario.

—¿Lleváis mucho?

Höwedes no es de mucho hablar de su relación con Hummels, porque lo entiende como algo personal y que a nadie más le interesa pero se siente cómodo con Mertesacker a pesar de la diferencia de edad y que nunca hubiesen compartido equipo juntos.

—Casi dos años. Aunque si preguntas a Mats te va a decir más.

—Me gustan esas diferencias según como lo vea cada uno. ¿Y cómo lleváis eso de jugar para rivales? Si puedo preguntar claro…

—Al principio ni se nos ocurría hablar de ello pero ahora ya es algo normal.

—Sois distintos…

Justo cuando Benni va a preguntar el por qué Marco y André llegan corriendo por la puerta del comedor llamando la atención de los otros dos y sacándoles una sonrisa que no pueden aguantar. Detrás suyo van ter Stegen y Götze, Benni apostaría que van riéndose de la última chorrada que han dicho los dos que habían entrado montando escándalo.

—Oye Benni, Mats te andaba buscando. —chilla André tirándose en uno de los sofás de la sala mientras Marco no duda en echarse encima de él. —Hostias Marco, que pesas.

—Más pesa el gordo y no dices nada.

—Porque Mario no se tira encima de él. —comentar Marc mientras se sienta en una silla al revés, poniendo sus brazos en el reposaespaldas.

—Porque teme matarle e ir a la cárcel.

—Estoy aquí.

—También está Marc gracias por la utilidad de tu comentario, chichas.

—¿Esto es siempre así?

—Te acostumbras, Marc. Ya verás. —murmura Mario sentándose en el hueco libre del sofá y pasando una mano por el pelo de Marco que le sonríe y se tira a por él volviendo a levantar las quejas de André.

—No os lesionéis chicos. —comenta Mertesacker levantándose del asiento y dejando a los más jóvenes hablar de sus cosas tras apretar fuerte en el hombro a Benni porque sin duda le había gustado lo que había visto del jugador del Schalke.

—Minero te haces amigos de los más raros.

—Es bueno relacionarse con todo el mundo.

—Tanto que has terminado con alguien del Dortmund.

—Marco Reus, calladito estás más guapo. —Mats entrando por la puerta del comedor hace que todos miren hacia dónde está y se rían al escuchar su comentario.

—¿Y Draxler?

—Yo no entiendo nada, joder. Como pueden tener una conversación tan normal sin tocaros. —murmura Marco intentando que solo lo haga André pero lo hacen todos.

—Porque la parte de la relación de fuegos artificiales os la perdisteis. Mats llegando al vestuario cantando y silbando con lo anti-mañanero que es, era divertidísimo de ver. —les cuenta Mario riéndose al ver como Mats gira los ojos ante su comentario.

—Benni, Jule estaba arriba en el pasillo, iba a bajar con nosotros porque le he ido a buscar a su habitación pero Podolski le ha parado que iba a contarle algo. No me preguntes el qué.

—Madre mía.

—No te preocupes. Se sabrá cuidar solito.

—Aquí vemos a los dos especímenes discutiendo sobre la otra especie que han adoptado… El del pelo oscuro parece tener la voz cantante —comenta Marco poniendo voz de documental— pero todos sabemos que será el minero quien gane la pelea.

—¿Y yo te voy a tener que aguantar toda la temporada?

—Sé que lo vas a disfrutar, Mats.

—¡Buenas tardes a todos! —exclama Podolski entrando por la puerta seguido de un Draxler que sonríe al ver a Benni y a sus compañeros. —Le estaba preguntando a Jule que tal se siente estar con la absoluta y me ha dicho que estaríais aquí.

—Me ha dicho Poldi que iban a ir todos al otro comedor a ver la final de la Champions. ¿Vais a ir vosotros? —pregunta el joven del Schalke mirando sobre todo a su capitán, porque a pesar de que la conversación con el futuro jugador del Arsenal había sido muy placentera seguía sin querer separarse mucho de su amigo.  

—A mí sí que me apetece verla. —dice Hummels mirando a Benni que siente con la cabeza corroborando que él también iba.

—Y a mí. —André tenía pensarla verla en su habitación así que verla con sus compañeros se le hacía mucho mejor.

—¿Gordito a ti te apetece?

—¿Hay comida?

—Sí.

—Entonces sí que nos apetece a los dos.

—¿Van siempre en pack? —pregunta Podolski divertido al ver la interacción de Reus y Götze.

—Y hoy tienen su día de normales. No les quieres ver cuando repiten la misma frase a la vez todo el rato.

Sin decir nada más todos se dirigen al comedor que les habían preparado en el hotel para ver la final mientras André bromea con Marco de broma que él un día jugaría en el Chelsea sacando una carajada al otro que le responde que ni en sus mejores sueños.

El partido lo gana el Chelsea y aunque ninguno siente la derrota del equipo alemán como propia saben que perder una final de ese calibre para tantos jugadores con los que iban a compartir el siguiente mes iba a ser duro y difícil. A nadie le sorprende ver a Podolski irse con el móvil en la mano a su habitación y para llamar a Schweinsteiger o a Klose separarse del grupo para mandar un par de mensajes.

Los jugadores del Bayern llegan convocados la misma semana que la primera lista llega a Alemania otra vez. Los seis jugadores descartados por Löw son anunciados, y Draxler entre ellos se despide de Benni y Mats diciéndoles que le manden fotos y le llamen algún día para que le cuenten que tal va todo. Se va triste por no seguir pero también con la idea de llegar a ese Mundial y viajar a Brasil.

Los jugadores bávaros llegan cabizbajos y sin ganas de hablar, Podolski sabiendo a la hora que llegaban, espera al 31 del Bayern para darle un abrazo y acompañarle a su habitación sin soltarle en ningún momento y esperando conseguir una sonrisa de verdad y no esas falsas con la que intentaría engañar a los demás a lo largo de la estancia de la selección.

Mats mira a sus compañeros con algo de pena llegar y cuando Müller se le cruza por delante, y recordando todos los años en la cantera del equipo bávaro, le saluda más afectuosamente de lo que acostumbra, detalle al que Thomas sonríe porque sabe que el jugador del Dortmund no es de hacer esas cosas. Benni que está hablando con Lars lejos de ellos observa la escena y aunque nunca le dirá a Hummels lo tierno que le pareció en ese momento, lo guarda como uno de los momentos más bonitos de la Eurocopa.

Y la Eurocopa comienza y con ella las esperanzas de todos de poder ganarla y dar una alegría a ese país que vibraba en con cada gol de su selección. Las tres estrellas orgullosas en el pecho y la emoción de cantar el himno en cada partido.

La fase de grupos, a pesar de la dificultad de los oponentes, la pasan sin muchos problemas y el enfrentamiento contra Grecia se ve a lo lejos como algo fácil casi con los ojos puestos ya en la semifinal.

Mats y Benni están en la habitación del primero, puerta bien cerrada, persianas bajadas y la oscuridad de Varsovia como acompañante. Benni casi dormido en el pecho del otro disfruta de esos ratos de tranquilidad que consiguen en un hotel en el que siempre hay ruido y gente molestándoles por todos lados. Habían conseguido cambiar la habitación con André que iba a dormir con Lars —Benni muchas veces se sentía un niño pequeño haciendo esos cambios a las espaldas de su entrenador— y así habían podido pasar esa noche juntos.

—Odio a Löw. —murmura Mats acariciando el brazo desnudo de Benni que levanta la cabeza sin saber a qué viene el comentario.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—A qué aún no has jugado y mereces jugar.

—Es el entrenador, es él quien elige estas cosas y a la selección va bien con los que jugáis.

—Pero yo quiero jugar _contigo_ —dice el central del Dortmund haciendo hincapié en la última palabra mientras pega aún más a su cuerpo a Benni que se acomoda pasando una de sus piernas por encima de la del otro.

—Voy a ver la Eurocopa desde el banquillo y quizás la ganemos y todo. No está tan mal. Me lo paso bien con Lars comentando las jugadas.

—Pero es injusto, y solo juegan los del Bayern porque son del Bayern. Algún día se van a dar cuenta de lo bueno que eres y vamos a ganar el Mundial juntos.

Benni sonríe ante esa idea, porque nada le gustaría más que ganar el Mundial —la Eurocopa apetecía por supuesto, pero nada es igual otro trofeo— jugando en la defensa junto con Mats. Así que antes de contestarle con palabras vacías (porque aunque Höwedes intente ser positivo el no jugar ni un solo minuto era algo que no le gustaba nada) busca la boca de Mats para darle un beso recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido por parte del otro notando su mano en su nuca. Beso que se ve profundizado con los segundos y que le hace querer mucho más a pesar de haber hecho ya de todo.

El partido de Grecia lo ganan 4-2 y con la confianza suficiente para pensar que Italia, que les espera en la semifinal, puede ser ganada con bastante facilidad.

Es el último entrenamiento antes de la aclamada semifinal, sabiendo que será España —otra vez, siempre la misma selección— el equipo al que puede enfrentarse en la final, los jugadores están nerviosos mientras llegan al hotel esperando la hora de la cena y el rato de después para descansar.

Mats está sentado en uno de los sillones mirando su móvil cuando Mertesacker se sienta a su lado y le observa un rato hasta que el defensa del Dortmund se da cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Así que eres de mirar lo que dicen de nosotros en internet?

—Que va, buscaba alguna serie para ver esta noche antes de dormir.

—¿No vas a salir de tu habitación? —Mats mira a Per sabiendo la implicación en la frase pero a lo largo de las semanas en compañía, sabía que Mertesacker casi trataba a toda la selección como sus hijos y más a Benni con el que habían compartido más de un viaje en autobús, así que no le importan responder de manera escueta. 

—Mañana hay partido. Hay que descansar. ¿No os enseñan eso en Londres?

—Demasiado niño hay en mi equipo para que hagan caso a la palabra descansar. Pero te entiendo. ¿Le cuidas, no? A Benni me refiero.

—Claro.

—Es un buen chico. Se preocupa mucho por todo.

—Lo sé.

—Sois distintos. Sabéis daros el espacio que necesitáis, eso es bueno.

Mats se encoge de hombros ante esa afirmación porque no sabe muy bien qué decir. Entiende que Per se preocupe por una de las personas con las que más ha pasado el tiempo en la Eurocopa y entiende que no son como Bastian y Podolski, que no se despegan el uno del otro. Ellos dos habían aprendido que a pesar de disfrutar estar el uno junto al otro, y los desayunos juntos pasase lo que pasase era una prueba de ello, también sabían darse ese espacio para estar con más gente. Para no crear todo alrededor de ellos dos solos.

—Nos va bien. Intento no cagarla.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Benni siempre habla bien de ti. ¿Me invitaréis a la boda, no? —Ante los ojos de Mertesacker, ve la cara de terror de Hummels al comentar la boda que no puede evitar aguantar la carcajada que se le estaba formando en la garganta y la suelta para asombro de Hummels que no sabe ni que decir. —No te asustes, Mats. Que estaba bromeando.

—Me has pillado desprevenido con el comentario.

—Ya veo ya. Lo que quería decir es que me alegro por vosotros. Y que cuides a Benni también me alegra.

Sin decir más Mertesacker se levanta del sofá sonriendo al otro defensa y tras darle unas palmadas en la espalda se va a buscar a Lars para contarle la conversación que acababa de tener con Mats sobre su también amigo Benni.

La Eurocopa no termina como ellos quieren. Italia, y la ilusión de un Balotelli que nunca iba a llegar a ser todo eso que aparentaba ser, rompen esa burbuja de que podían llegar a la final y por fin ganar a esa selección española que siempre se ponía en medio de ellos.

Pero vuelven a casa con la cabeza baja y las esperanzas por los suelos. Sin hablar mucho, sin saber muy bien que decir a un país que empieza a estar harto de esperar tanto.

Benni va sentado en el avión de vuelta junto a Mats con el reposabrazos levantado y su cabeza apoyada en el pecho y agarrándole la mano bien fuerte mientras escucha la respiración pesada del otro. Puede que a él la derrota no le duela tanto porque no ha participado y así siempre duele un poco menos, pero es cierto que la amargura y la derrota saben igual de mal aunque no haya sido capaz de jugar ni un minuto en todos los partidos. A Mats en cambio la derrota le iba a pesar en sus hombros varias semanas. Benni le conocía demasiado bien para no saber que ese gol de Balotelli que él hubiera podido haber frenado siendo un poco más inteligente iba a aparecer en sus sueños más oscuros durante mucho tiempo. 

Va tan ensimismado pensando en sus cosas y viendo como Marco estaba atento a que la manta que tapaba a Mario no se cayese, que no se da cuenta que Mats se despereza a su lado y le observa.

—Benni estaba pensando… —dice el jugador del Dortmund una vez se ha estirado en el cómodo asiento  haciendo que el otro se gire para mirarle y sin que diga nada, le da un beso en la mejilla porque le apetece y aunque están rodeados de sus compañeros, le da igual.

—Dime.

—Vamos a vivir juntos. —murmura escondiendo la cabeza en la curva de su cuello.

—¿Qué?

—Vámonos a vivir juntos. He visto casas en mitad de Gelsenkirchen y Dortmund así tenemos más o menos el mismo tiempo para ir a nuestros campos de entrenamiento. Y será más cómodo… Vivimos prácticamente juntos… —explica Mats perdiendo la fuerza al hablar a medida que el miedo se va apoderándose de él y Benni no le dice nada.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿Sí?

—Joder Mats.

Benni no dice nada más, porque desabrochándose el cinturón del avión de un movimiento casi se sube encima de Mats para cogerle la cara con las dos manos y besarle con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados. Mats tras unos segundos todavía con el miedo engarrotado en el cuerpo le agarra por la cintura y responde al beso con más urgencia si es posible.

—Sí joder, claro que sí Mats. Me parece la mejor idea que has tenido en mucho tiempo.

Y Mats sonríe contra los labios de Benni dejando que el otro le vuelva a besar sin importante lo más mínimo como Müller graba el momento en su móvil para pasárselo a todo el avión después.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es muy tarde, mañana tengo clase y que terminar un trabajo horrible, así que todos los fallos son míos.


	4. Reus

**"Someday this pain will be useful"**

Mats y Benni han decidido organizar una pequeña fiesta —si se puede llamar fiesta a tener a Reus, Götze y Draxler robando comida en su casa— al comienzo de la temporada 2012/2013 porque por fin, tras visitar tantas casas que se les aparecían en pesadillas, habían conseguido encontrar una en la que los dos nada más pisar el salón sabían que iba a ser suya. Solo habían necesitado una mirada entre los dos para aceptar la oferta que les daban e irse a vivir bajo el mismo techo.

Un salón grande con los colores de la madera y ladrillo que combinaban con el gris del sofá tan grande que habían comprado y en el que se podían sentar casi los 11 jugadores de un equipo de fútbol. Marco está tirado en ese sofá esperando que Mario llegase de la cocina con comida —posiblemente el único que había comido en toda la tarde era él— mientras va pasando los canales de música en la televisión gigante hasta encontrar un canal donde pusiesen música que él consideraba buena.

—No te permito poner a _Justin Bieber_ otra vez Marco.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Julian a Mats llegando del piso superior donde había estado viendo con Benni la decoración final de las habitaciones haciendo hincapié en la de invitados donde sabía que al final iba a terminar durmiendo alguna noche que se le hiciese tarde.

—Porque Mario y Marco no paran de poner sus discos en el vestuario. Le han quitado el poder a Santana y su música brasileña. Eso es un hecho importante.

—¿Qué pasa con Tele? —intenta preguntar Götze con la boca llena y apareciendo en ese momento en el salón con dos platos en cada mano.

—Nada gordo. Tú sigue comiendo no vayas a perder la costumbre.

—Pues cuando te como otras cosas no me dices nada.

—¡Mario! ¡Qué hay niños delante! —exclama Benni intentando tapar las orejas a Julian que solo se ríe del comentario y mira a su capitán intentándole explicar que había escuchado cosas mucho peores que esa.

—Tiene 19 años. Seguro que tiene una vida sexual más plena que tú, minero.

—Dudo mucho eso. —murmura Mats sacando una sonrisa a Benni desde su asiento haciendo que todos los demás giren los ojos ante ese comentario.

—Cambiando de tema… —comenta Mario pensando que tal y como iba la conversación Marco era el siguiente en traer al público su vida sexual y era muy buena, gracias, pero no le apetecía escucharlo. —Me gusta como os ha quedado todo. Después de todo el coñazo que nos ha dado Mats, al menos habéis terminado con algo bonito.

—Peor ha sido Benni. Me ha tenido dos semanas hablando en si quería la cocina en color ocre o marrón roble. ¿Sabéis la diferencia?

—¿Les echamos de una patada Mats?

—Creo que va a ser lo mejor.

—A mí no me echáis de aquí. —aclama Marco acomodándose más en el sofá y pasando una mano por los hombros de Mario que se acopla a su cuerpo sin ningún problema y deja que el otro juegue con su mano y el cuello de su camiseta.

La conversación distendida y animada sigue hasta altas horas de la noche entre ellos con el estacazo de la Eurocopa ya demasiado lejano y con la idea de hacer una buena temporada con sus respectivos equipos en mente. Hablan de música y de los fichajes más llamativos de la temporada. Hablan de los grupos de Champions y como ese año era al Schalke a quien le había tocado el Arsenal haciendo que Draxler y Benni se peleasen porque ambos querían la camiseta de Mertesacker. Mats habla confiado de cómo iban a pasar primeros de su propio grupo con un Real Madrid y un Manchester City que parecen demasiado grandes, demasiado ricos para ser ganados. Mario regruñe cuando se lo recuerdan, porque joder, juegan contra Ronaldo y Agüero pero Marco le da un beso en la mejilla recordándole que mientras jueguen juntos pueden con todos.

Höwedes a veces piensa que si los medios de comunicación hiciesen públicos del tiempo que los cinco jugadores de dos equipos tan rivales pasan juntos no se lo creerían en la vida. A veces hasta a él le costaba un poco hasta que nota la mano de Mats apretándole con fuerza la suya apoyando su cabeza en el hombro mientras escuchan como Draxler habla de sus vacaciones por Croacia con unos amigos.

La temporada continua su curso como esa pequeña fiesta llega a su fin. Mats y Benni se acostumbran muy rápido a vivir completamente juntos porque si son sinceros el uno con el otro llevaban haciendo eso pasando las noches en casa de uno de los dos desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora por fin tenían un lugar al que podían llamar _hogar_ y era felices haciéndolo. Aun así aprenden a pasar noches durmiendo solos en esa cama que se les hace demasiado grande sin el otro cuando a uno de los dos les tocaba jugar fuera, sobre todo en Champions cuando los viajes a veces eran hasta de dos noches.

Y como todo llega el Derby del Ruhr poniéndoles los pelos de punta como siempre y con la expectativa de dar una alegría a esas aficiones que coreaban sus nombres siempre que podían. Y Mats se pone nervioso, cosa que Subotic observa para preguntarle una mañana un poco más soleada de lo normal qué que le pasaba.

—Es el primer derby que vamos a jugar y después dormimos juntos. —Neven no necesita saber que habla de Benni, ya se aseguró él hace tiempo que las cosas entre su amigo y el capitán del equipo rival iban bien.

—Pero no es vuestro primer derby. No tiene por qué pasar nada.

—Ya… Pero es que antes si perdíamos yo me iba a mi casa, me comía la derrota gruñendo a las paredes de mi casa y al día siguiente ya estaba bien. Ahora le tengo que ver. ¿Qué pasa si ganan ellos?

—Primero de todo, ellos no van a ganar, no les dejaremos pero si eso ocurre, tenéis que aprender a vivir con ello. Es solo fútbol.

—Supongo que sí. Que nos las ingeniaremos para soportar lo que sea.

El partido lo pierde el Dortmund con un resultado de 1-2 en el que Lewandowski marca el gol de la esperanzan aunque al final el empate nunca llegó. Mats llega a casa cabizbajo sabiendo que Benni llegaría mucho más tarde porque su equipo había ido a celebrar esa derrota fuera de casa que era tan aclamada por los fans del Schalke.

Está ya metido en la cama, pensando en todos los fallos cometidos para mejorarlos en los siguientes partidos cuando escucha las llaves de la puerta girar el picaporte y tras unos minutos, en los que Benni había tirado su bolsa de deporte y se había quitado las deportivas dejándolas por alguna esquina del salón, el defensa del Schalke aparece por la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa en los labios que Mats no puede evitar odiar un poco a pesar de entenderla.

—Habrá más partidos y la escena será al revés, Mats.

—Ya lo sé.

—Jule me ha dicho que no seas muy duro conmigo.

—No voy a ser duro contigo… —susurra Mats abriendo sus brazos y dejando que Benni se tirase en la cama con él para abrazarle fuerte y pegar su cuerpo a él.

Se quedan así segundos, minutos, no saben cuánto tiempo ha pasado realmente hasta que Benni busca los labios de Mats con los suyos y los une en un beso que tiene poco de tierno, es un beso como era cada derby que jugaban, en el que cada persona deja un poco de él, un beso duro, pasional, con manos que tocan todo lo que les dejan y que quieren mucho más. No pasa nada más, están demasiado cansados para algo más, pero terminan desvestidos y abrazados a pesar del resultado. A pesar de que Mats odiase perder por encima de todo.

Terminan juntos porque han aprendido que son más importantes que todo lo demás.

El parón de Navidad lo pasan en Dubai y celebran el fin de año dándose un beso bajo los fuegos artificiales y el cielo negro del país asiático.

Mats le cuenta a Benni la _no_ historia de Leitner y Bittencourt y sonríe aunque no debería cuando Mats gruñe porque no le gusta el daño que se hacen porque después solo es él quien adopta a los enanos de su equipo. Por eso no le sorprende en el momento que Mats aparece con el Leitner por la puerta de su casa y le prepara la cena mientras que le da esos consejos de capitán —Benni sabía que iba a terminar siendo capitán de su equipo en algún momento— que espera que haga que la relación entre los dos jóvenes alemanes mejore un poco. (Aun sonríe cuando ahora Mats le cuenta que están juntos y están bien. Que han superado todos los miedos del principio y habían aprendido de ellos)

Es la temporada en el que el sueño borussen de jugar en Champions y llegar lejos, muy lejos, se hace presente. Benni se interesa por cada resultado del equipo rival mientras ve cómo van pasando de grupos. Se muerde los labios hasta que llega el gol de Santana en el 93´ en cuartos y levanta las manos al aire cuando ve a Mats correr por el campo sin saber muy bien que hacer. Sabe que está contento y a él eso le alegra. Ve también a Marco abrazar a Mario con mucha fuerza y espera que eso que tienen y que es tan delicado salga adelante.

Pero no lo hacen. Mario hace público un 23 de Abril que se iba al Bayern München y en cambio a Benni ese día la noticia ya no le pilla por sorpresa. Aún recuerda la cara de Mats llegando a casa —y siempre que piensa en el significado casa como el lugar que compartía con Hummels un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo— una semana antes del anuncio oficial con ojos lagrimosos y ese abrazo que le dio mientras soltaba demasiado rápido y sin entender mucho que Götze se iba al Bayern. Benni entendió la traición que eso significaba para alguien como Mats que el Dortmund le había dado todo y siempre había mostrado lealtad al equipo, y más como dolía de alguien que siempre había considerado como su hermano pequeño.

Benni en ese momento no piensa en Reus, porque quien le importa es Mats y la mirada perdida que tiene en la cocina esa tarde mientras le cuenta que iban a intentar mantener la bomba del fichaje escondida hasta final de temporada, pero cuando está metido en la cama esa misma noche con la respiración suave de Mats a su lado ya dormido, piensa en cómo se debe sentir el extremo del Dortmund y lo único que puede repetirle su cabeza es que eso nunca le pase con Mats. Que si alguno se tenía que ir, siempre lo hablasen antes de tomar ninguna decisión.

Marco se pasa una semana después por su casa —obligado por Mats que no quería que se tirase más horas en su propia casa mirando a las paredes sin apenas decorar—, las ojeras de los ojos mostrando lo poco que ha podido dormir y la voz rota como imagen de cómo se sentía por dentro. Benni le da un abrazo y no dice nada, solo le recuerda que es totalmente libre de pasar por allí a comer o a cenar si le apetece y Marco asiente con la cabeza entendiendo lo que Benni le quiere decir.

La semifinal de Champions la ganan sufriendo en Madrid y cuando Mats llega a Alemania, después de salir por la noche por las calles madrileñas y con algo de resaca para diversión de Benni que le espera con un paracetamol y agua en la puerta, terminan en la cama con las sábanas por el suelo, las marcas de las uñas en la espalda, los gemidos de ambos ahogados en la garganta mientras se besan hasta que llegan al final y una sensación de que todo está bien que les hace dormir a pierna suelta.

No consiguen ganar Bundesliga ni la Pokal al Bayern. Duro palo que intentan quitar importancia pensando en la final de Wembley. No ganan. Y Benni tiene que apagar la pantalla del televisor porque no puede enfrentarse a Mats destrozado en el campo inglés. No sabe si llamarle, mandarle un mensaje o esperar un par de horas. No sabe que hacer porque lo que más le gustaría hacer es poder darle un abrazo y acunarle en sus brazos pero no puede. Así que espera. Espera hasta que no puede más y marca el número que se sabe mejor que su propio nombre. Mats le descuelga ya en autobús de camino al aeropuerto y no dice nada. Benni al otro lado del teléfono tampoco dice nada porque nunca ha perdido una final pero se imagina la sensación devastadora que debe dejar en uno mismo. Así que están casi una hora escuchando la respiración del otro sin decirse nada hasta que Mats, voz rota de dolor, le dice que llegan al aeropuerto y tiene que colgar, Benni susurra un te quiero que hace sonreír de medio a un Hummels que se aferra a esas palabras para no derrumbarse más aun delante de sus compañeros.

Mats aparece en algún momento de la mañana siguiente de la final con el traje arrugado y la corbata colgada al cuello sin abrochar. Benni le recibe en pijama y con cara de sueño y si decir nada otra vez le coge de la mano para llevarle a su habitación mientras le quita la ropa con cuidado tirándola encima de una silla sin importar como queda y pasan en la ducha juntos, Mats siguiendo los pasos de Benni que le abraza una vez han entrado debajo del chorro de agua caliente. Y se quedan ahí sin estar pendientes del paso de las horas. Las manos de Benni en la cabeza de Mats acariciándole el pelo y la nuca mientras éste esconde su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del otro y no se mueve, dejando que el agua borre el dolor de perder la final, aunque hay algunas heridas que dejan cicatrices y esas son casi imposibles de borrar. Benni le escuchar decir cosas como “odio al Bayern” o “debería haber visto que Robben iba a tirar” que solo consiguen que el jugador del Schalke apriete con más fuerza al otro contra su cuerpo esperando que en algún momento dejase de doler tanto. Terminan en la cama a pesar de que es mitad de mañana acurrucados bajo la sábana dándose besos perezosos que alargan hasta que llegue la hora de cenar y Benni haga algo para dos mientras ven alguna película que no les interesa mucho.

—Deberíamos ir a Miami. —murmura Benni cuando la película ha terminado y han apagado la televisión dispuestos a irse a dormir.

—¿Eh?

—De vacaciones. Es nuestro verano largo y en América no nos reconocerán con tanta facilidad.

—Mañana compramos los billetes. —Benni sonríe ante la afirmación y da un beso a Mats en el cuello que consigue robarle la primera sonrisa sincera en todo el día lo que vale como una gran victoria para el jugador del Schalke.

A pesar de ser su verano más largo, uno de los pocos sin Eurocopa o Mundial de por medio, a Mats y a Benni se les hace demasiado corto. Vuelven morenos y con un kilo más en ellos pero merece la pena una pretemporada de correr un poco más por todo lo que han podido descansar el uno junto al otro.

Y como si de una rueda se tratase y nunca deja de girar, la nueva temporada aparece ante sus ojos con la sensación de novedad y nuevos retos. Mats pasa gran parte del tiempo echando un ojo en Marco que tras la marcha de Götze parece que le cuesta recuperar la forma y hacerse con un equipo en el que no iba a tener a su _gordo_ para pasarle el balón pero otros nuevos vuelven, y aunque puede que se equivoque Aubameyang parece que conecta bastante bien con su amigo tanto dentro como fuera del campo y Mats sabe que un amigo nuevo a Marco le vendría muy bien.

Una mañana de septiembre, las hojas empezando a perder su color verde pero aún con el calor de los últimos días de verano, Benni y Mats están desayunando en la terraza de su casa disfrutando de ese primer café que te despierta todos los nervios y te hace ponerte en marcha.

—Nos hemos quedado sin cereales para Julian. —comenta el jugador del Schalke recostándose en la silla de madera que decoraban su terraza y acomodándose sabiendo que ese día a él le tocaba el entrenamiento por la tarde mientras que a Mats le tocaba por la mañana.

—Lo sé. Esta tarde voy a hacer la compra mientras tú entrenas.

—Pues compra también galletas para Marco que la última vez que vino se comió toda la caja.

—¿Te das cuenta que alimentamos a Jule y a Marco verdad?

—Y dentro de poco me vas a empezar a traer el nuevo niño de tu equipo, ya serán tres.

—¿Erik?

—Cuando me lo presentes le llamaré por su nombre que ya me ha dicho Marco que le has medio adoptado.

—No lo he hecho.

—Por supuesto que sí —canturrea Benni tirándole uno de los restos de la naranja que se acababa de comer. —No es malo. Yo tengo a Draxler adoptado desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Puntualizo: tenemos a Draxler adoptado.

—Pero juega conmigo, así que es más mío que tuyo. Pero cuando adoptes a Erik del todo, pues ya estaremos empatados.

—¿Me quieres recordar por qué estoy contigo?

—Porque soy guapo, rico y buen jugador ¿No es eso lo que dice Cristiano Ronaldo?

—Tú eres mucho más guapo y mejor jugador, no te creas lo que diga Ronaldo —contesta Mats sacando una carcajada de Benni que se levanta de su cómoda posición para robarle un beso que sabe a buenos días y a naranja con café del desayuno. —Y me voy a ir yendo ya, que después llego pillado de tiempo y no me da tiempo a ver qué tal van todos.

La temporada sigue su curso, cada uno preocupándose por los partidos que incumben a sus equipos y los problemas que puedan ocurrir. Alguna vez que otra sin saber muy bien cómo, ambos se encuentran en la cocina de su casa preparando una cena para cinco personas porque como Benni ya dijo Erik había terminado sido presentado y Mats había aceptado que le había adoptado en algún momento del comienzo de la temporada.

Es uno de esas noches en las que Marco aparece en la puerta con una botella de vino y llamando al timbre tres veces como siempre hace. Höwedes le abre aún con el delantal de la cocina puesto.

—¡Te dije que sería primero Marco en venir! —grita mirando al interior de la casa recibiendo una respuesta por parte de Marco que ninguno de los dos consigue entender.

—Hola minero. Traigo vino para que te emborraches y nos cuentes cómo vais a jugar el próximo _derby_.

—Daría igual, os ganaríamos de todas formas.

—Que te lo has creído.

—¿Has llegado bien Marco? —pregunta Mats saliendo de la cocina y limpiándose las manos en un trapo que tira a Benni a la cara quien se lo quita sonriendo y consiguiendo que Marco ruede los ojos al verles.

—¿Y los demás?

—Yo tengo que ir a buscar a Draxler a su casa —comenta Mats cogiendo su chaqueta del perchero de la puerta. —Como está lesionado de la muñeca no puede conducir y Benni no me deja quedarme a cargo de la cena solo.

—No pienso cenar otra vez chino.

—Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el minero.

—Ale, os dejo a los dos metiéndoos conmigo. Vuelvo en media hora como mucho.

—Conduce con cuidado.

—¡No te vayas a despeinar!

Reus y Höwedes se quedan juntos preparando la mesa para cenar. Erik había avisado a Marco sobre un retraso de media hora también debido al tráfico que había ese día en la autopista. Marco pone la mesa mientras Benni en la cocina canturrea las canciones que ponen en la radio y de las que Marco se rie porque no entiende alguien como el capitán del Schalke —que la última vez que le vio estaba leyendo un libro de Freud porque quería— se supiese de memoria canciones como las de _Nicki Minaj_.

—A veces no sé porque Mats y tú funcionáis también. —suelta sin pensar mucho Marco en el quicio de la puerta de la cocina consiguiendo llamar la atención del otro que estaba pendiente de que las verduras a la plancha no se quemasen.

—Dicen que los opuestos se atraen. —responde Benni encogiéndose de hombros porque tampoco tenía una respuesta a eso. Mats y él funcionaban pero no había un por qué objetivo que lo explicase.

—No sois tan opuestos.

—Depende de qué.

—Ambos sois muy buenos capitanes.

—Yo lo intento, Mats será el mejor cuando tu entrenador le deje el brazalete.

—Es casi un capitán. Todo el equipo confía en él.

—¿Y tú en quién confías Marco? —y puede que Benni vaya un poco más allá de la conversación preguntando a Reus algo tan privado porque aunque se consideraba amigo suyo, no tenía tanta confianza como Mats y él.

—Pues ahora mismo no sé en quien confiar en casi nada, pero en Mats sí que confío.

—Mats no te va a dejar caer.

—Lo sé. Y por eso entenderás que como se te ocurra hacerle daño en algún momento, a pesar de llevar juntos más tiempo del que yo os conozco, te partiré las piernas como lo hagas. Y no estoy bromeando.

—Sé que no estás bromeando y me parece un buen trato.

—Veo que tienes las cosas claras.

—Me gusta que te preocupes por Mats. Él lo hace por ti.

Justo en ese momento suena el timbre con un Erik que tiene las mejillas rojas del frio que hace en la calle y la diferencia de temperatura que hacía en su coche. Mats llega justo después con Draxler que va quejándose de lo lento que conduce el otro sacando una carcajada a todos porque era algo que nadie conseguía cambiar en el central del Dortmund.

Benni mira a Marco durante la cena mientras bromea con Erik sobre su pelo y Mats le cuenta a Julian la última película que vio viajando con su equipo, y entienden que lo que más quieren ambos, uno como amigo y otro como pareja, es que Mats estuviese bien y eso les une. Por encima de cualquier cosa y cualquier amenaza.


	5. Schweinsteiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maracaná aparece ante sus ojos tan esplendido y majestuoso como siempre han escuchado. El corazón latiendo un poco más rápido y las manos sudorosas cuando pisan el césped y piensan que ahí pueden hacer historia ante la Argentina de Lionel Messi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como veréis en este capítulo se habla de todo el Mundial desde el momento que salió la lista de convocados hasta el final. Mundial que será de las mejores cosas que me han pasado aunque mi selección se eliminase tan pronto. En la vida había escrito algo tan largo y sobre todo en tan poco tiempo. Me refiero a todo el fic en general pero sobre todo a este último capítulo que lleva la mayoría de la historia. 
> 
> Y sobre todo quiero agradecerle a Clara, que posiblemente nunca lea esta dedicatoria por todas sus palabras bonitas y gritos que han hecho que se haya terminado tan pronto y sea tan bueno.

  **“ Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together? **

**Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences. ”**

**—Emery Allen**

 

La temporada 2013/2014 está a punto de ser terminada y con ella una temporada que no pasará a los libros de historia del fútbol alemán. Mientras que la final de Champions de los equipos madrileños se ve de fondo como un gran partido que todo forofo del fútbol disfrutará, Mats y Benni están en Malta de vacaciones ante las dos semanas que tienen de descanso antes de concentrarse con la selección alemana para ir al Mundial de fútbol. Disfrutan de los primeros rayos de verano en el mar mediterráneo intentando coger algo de color en la piel y sobre todo descansar de lo pesada que se había muchas veces la temporada de fútbol.

—¿Tú crees que Löw está vez me sacará en algún momento? —pregunta Benni una de las tardes perezosas en la terraza del apartamento en el que están con vistas al mar que les observa sin inmutarse ante su conversación. Mats le mira unos segundos barajando su respuesta para volver a poner su mirada en el horizonte para contestar.

—Pues me gustaría saber la respuesta, pero no lo sé. Espero que lo haga Benni, tú temporada es infinitamente mejor que muchos otros a los que ha convocado.

—Tanto odio a tus compañeros para los próximos dos meses no es bueno Mats.

—Puedo vivir siendo el gruñón del equipo.

—¿Intentarás al menos por mí ser menos gruñón de lo normal? Piensa que va Erik y qué va a pensar de ti si te ve gruñir tanto.

—Erik ya me conoce, no se sorprenderá.

—Inténtalo al menos. —murmura Benni cogiendo la mano que tiene Mats encima de la mesa y dibujando figuras aleatorias en su piel consiguiendo sacar una sonrisa genuina al otro que le muestra una mirada sincera.

—Vale. Lo intentaré.

Llegan a Alemania descansados y con la mente ya puesta otra vez en el fútbol y en conseguir ese mundial que lleva 24 años escapándosele a su país. La noche antes de la convocatoria oficial —a la que irían 26 como ya hiciese Löw en la Eurocopa para después descartar a unos pocos— Erik y Draxler se plantan en su casa nerviosos preguntándoles las cosas más ridículas del mundo sobre qué meter en la maleta y qué no meter que hace sonreír mucho a la pareja.

—Mira Jule, que lo pregunte Erik que es la segunda vez que va lo entiendo. Pero tú que llevas viniendo desde la Eurocopa…

—Pero es que está vez tengo el presentimiento que voy a ir _de verdad_ —murmura el joven jugador del Schalke sin poder reprimir una sonrisa en su cara al saber que iba a ir con la Absoluta a representarles en Brasil.

—Además os preocupáis por la ropa cuando vamos a ir siempre con la que nos dé la selección.

—Perdona, que a ti te dé igual que llevar no quiere decir que a los demás nos guste llevar algo de ropa personal por si acaso.

—Benni, viajamos un fin de semana a algún lado y te llevas ropa por si acaso para dos meses. Que me lo digas tú no me vale.

—¿Entonces meto bañador o no? —pregunta Erik sin creerse muy bien todavía cómo iba a ir a Brasil después de solo una temporada en el Dortmund por mucho que Mats y todo su equipo le alabasen lo bien que se había adaptado al juego del equipo.

—Sí claro. Yo pienso bañarme en el mar siempre que podamos. —le responde Julian mientras baila por el salón de la casa moviendo las caderas como si estuviese bailando salsa.

—Si bailas así te van a echar en cuanto pises el país. —Bromea Erik tirándole uno de los cojines del sofá en el que estaba sentado.

—Oye ¿Y cómo nos van a repartir en las habitaciones? —dice Draxler una vez se ha tranquilizado y le ha devuelto el cojín a Durm directo a la cara haciendo que los dos mayores rodasen los ojos al ver su comportamiento.

—En la Eurocopa nos dividieron en grupos de tres.

—Acuérdate de como las liaban Marco, André y Mario.

—Pero este año creo que no va a ser así.

—¿Por parejas? —Durm ofrece la opción haciendo que todos la barajen un par de segundos.

—No creo a Löw le gusta que se hagan grupos más grandes para interactuar entre todos.

—Con la suerte que tengo me ponen con tu amiguito Neuer, Benni. —bromea Mats poniendo cara de horror ante su propio comentario porque sería el peor emparejamiento que podrían hacerle de la selección.

—Peor sería poner a Kevin con alguien del Schalke… —murmura Erik para sí mismo recibiendo sin que se dé cuenta un gesto de asentimiento por parte de los otros.

—Tampoco lo penséis mucho —termina diciendo Benni levantándose para ir a la cocina y empezar a preparar algo viendo que se iban a quedar los dos chicos con ellos. —El día que lo digan, todos nos volveremos niños de colegio porque no nos ha tocado con quien queríamos pero lo aceptaremos.

—Qué remedio. —exclama Mats levantándose también para ir a la cocina dejando a Julian y Erik riéndose del amor de Hummels por la selección.

Esa noche, una vez que Durm y Draxler se han ido y ambos les han mandado un mensaje diciéndoles que han llegado bien —entre ellos siempre bromeaban que eran peores que sus propios padres— Benni se acuesta en la cama esperando a que Mats salga del baño solo con los pantalones del pijama puesto y el pelo tan despeinado como cuando salía por las mañanas a entrenar y se había quedado un rato más durmiendo.

—Voy a echar de menos la tranquilidad de nuestra casa. —Mats se acuesta junto a Benni levantando su brazo para que el otro pueda pegarse a él como siempre hacían.

—Encontraremos tiempo para nosotros. Lo hicimos en la Euro y tú aún eras reacio a que nos viesen los demás.

—¿Siempre me lo vas a recordar? Éramos demasiado jóvenes. Ahora es distinto y lo sé, sé que encontraremos algún momento para nosotros pero no es lo mismo. —murmura Mats estirándose para apagar la luz de la mesilla. Dejando que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la penumbra de la habitación.

—Veremos a ver.

Ambos se quedan dormidos escuchando al viento pasar por los huecos de la contraventana y pensando en cómo sería y como se sentiría uno al ganar ese Mundial que ya ven tan cerca a la vez tan lejos. 

Las semanas previas al viaje de Brasil las pasan acostumbrándose los unos a los otros. Les cuesta un par de días olvidar las normas y prácticas comunes de sus equipos y hacerse con la de la selección.

Está el trío que forman Mario, Marco y André —aunque los que le vieron en la Euro notan que no es igual, que no hay la misma conexión que tenían antes y todos saben por qué— al que se le une un Grosskreutz que está un poco fuera de contexto y que sabe que va a ser muy observado por su entrenador durante todo momento. Kramer, Durm, Draxler y Ginter hacen una piña entre ellos por ser los nuevos que hace reír a los más mayores porque al final sabían que terminarían relacionándose un poco más con los demás. Mats y Benni ven como Draxler, que es quien más tiempo lleva en la selección guía a los otros y les va contando todos los rumores que saben que son ciertos porque ellos mismos se lo han contado. Boateng bromea con todos y hace que el acoplamiento de los unos y los otros sea mucho más fácil cosa que todos agradecen. Schweinsteiger y Podolski están más pegado de lo normal, incluso Lahm que llevaba toda la vida viéndoles interactuar tiene que apartar la mirada cuando nota que ninguno de los dos puede quitarse las manos de encima aunque estén hablando de algo serio como es el mundial que se les viene encima. El último en llegar es Khedira que estaba jugando la final de Champions con el Real Madrid y llega con una sonrisa en la cara que no se le puede quitar ni cuando duerme y que hace que Özil, aunque nunca se lo diga tuerza un poco el gesto porque él antes estaba en ese equipo que había conseguido La Décima y ahora no.

La alegría del equipo se ve truncada momentáneamente cuando en el último partido amistoso antes de viajar a Brazil, Marco Reus, una de las estrellas de ese equipo que quería conseguir el Mundial, se lesiona del tobillo rompiendo muchas esperanzas de los seguidores de la selección y bajando el ánimo para el propio equipo que veía que una de sus armas más importantes se iba a quedar en Alemania sin poder ayudarles. Benni aparece esa noche en la habitación de Mats aunque estaba compartiendo habitación con Erik para abrazarle y darle ánimos, porque puede que a ellos no le había pasado nada pero Marco era un gran amigo, sobre todo para Mats y que no viajase con ellos dolía casi de la misma manera que si se lo hubiesen perdido.

Benni siempre recordará que a pesar de las pocas ganas que tenía Mats de hablar en ese momento con nadie, se había acercado a la habitación de Götze esa noche para abrazarle y decirle que iban a ganar ese Mundial por él. Por Marco. Porque puede que ya no estuviesen juntos, pero también sabía que la relación de los dos que se había fraguado delante de sus narices siempre iba a ser especial y para Mario la falta de Marco en ese mundial se iba a notar. Todos lo sabían. (A André, Mats le va a hablar a la mañana siguiente porque se había pasado toda la noche junto con Marco en el hospital y ambos se dan un abrazo que muestra todo lo que van a echar de menos a ese amigo que tienen en Marco)

Se montan en el avión a Brazil aún con sueño por tener que madrugar y con el mal sabor de boca al saber que Reus no va con ellos. Pero siguen, porque el Mundial iba a seguir jugándose a pesar de todo y ellos tenían un gran equipo para conseguirlo.

Mats y Benni hablan esa mañana mientras desayunan, Mats con un ojo pendiente en Mario por si acaso, que lo mejor para el viaje es que en el vuelo se sentasen con Draxler y con Durm respectivamente y no juntos. Y aunque los dos jóvenes jugadores se quejan cuando se lo dicen “porque Benni, en serio que no me importa sentarme con alguien del Dortmund” saben que estarían más cómodos para irse acostumbrando a todo.

El vuelo es largo y al final todos terminan levantándose para hablar con más gente y mover un poco las piernas. Per se acerca donde están Benni y Draxler para contarles las últimas noticias que tiene de la serie que los tres ven y Mats termina con Kevin que le cuenta que Aubameyang al escuchar lo de Marco había atrasado un par de semanas su vuelo a Gabón, de donde era, para quedarse con el extremo y hacerle compañía. Mario que les escucha desde su asiento tuerce el gesto porque sabía que Reus había seguido su vida a pesar de su marcha y empezaba a tener nuevos amigos que siempre podrían llegar a ser algo más.

A mitad del viaje, Löw, que había estado muy tranquilo viendo un par de películas y durmiendo el resto del viaje se levanta y con el micrófono de las azafatas hace a todo el equipo sentarse porque iba a anunciar como se iban a organizar en Campo Bahía.

Todos aceptan el apartamento y los compañeros que les han tocado —porque tampoco pueden quejarse mucho y saben que al final si quieren, podrán pasarse por los demás apartamentos— pero cuando el entrenador dice el grupo que lidera Schweinsteiger, que tiene que dar en el costado con el codo a Poldi  para que no se ría porque ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar, el equipo entero se girar a mirar a Grosskreutz que se esconde en su asiento al tener a tantos ojos fijándose en él.

—Un momento… —comenta Benni en mitad del avión haciendo que algunos aparten la mirada al jugador del Dortmund que no sabe qué hacer con su persona —¿Va a ser lo mejor meter a Kevin, sin ofender Kevin, con dos jugadores del Schalke y medio?

—Eso iba a decir yo. —murmura Neuer que a su lado Müller no puede evitar esconder la sonrisa al pensar en lo que se podía liar en ese apartamento.

—Grosskreutz, Schweinsteiger y yo ya hemos hablado y no habrá ningún problema en ese apartamento, ¿verdad? —Löw mira a los implicados repartidos por todo el avión que asienten con la cabeza esperando que al final ese experimento saliese a la luz y de manera positiva. Löw se vuelve a su asiento contento por lo que ha hecho y tras ponerse los cascos no se da cuenta que un murmullo bastante alto se instaura en todos los asientos del avión. Se escucha a André decir “madre mía” repetidas veces mirando divertido a donde está Kevin que sin saber qué hacer mira a la pantalla de su ipad como si fuese el objeto más caro del mundo. Özil apuesta 50 euros con Khedira que al final iban a terminar siendo muy amigos los del Schalke con Kevin, recibiendo como respuesta un “en la vida eso va a pasar” de Sami que acepta la apuesta seguro que va a ganarla. Zieler le cuenta a Ginter, que no sabe muy bien que pasa, el problema del jugador del Dortmund con el Schalke y el jugador más joven del equipo mira divertido a todos los demás al entenderlo viendo sus reacciones.

—¿Vas a hablar con Kevin? —pregunta Erik a Mats que todavía está procesando la información y no sabe si reírse o llorar.

—Si ya ha hablado con Löw y Bastian supongo que tendrá las cosas claras.

—Kevin es listo. Lo hará.

—No te han puesto con Benni. ¿Te importa? —cambia de conversación Erik que mira donde está Benni que se ha juntado con Müller y Neuer posiblemente para hablar del notición del viaje.

—Qué va. Suponía que no lo iban hacer. Además así te tengo a ti cerca para ver qué tal lo haces. —comenta pasándole un brazo por el hombro y pegándole a él para removerle el pelo haciendo que Erik gruña ante el gesto aunque está acostumbrado a ello.

—¿Son majos los demás?

—Pues a Christoph le conocerás más tú que yo, pero Phillip y Thomas están bien. No nos ha tocado malos compañeros.

Llegan a Brasil con el Jet lag y más ganas de dormir que otra cosa. Los apartamentos están bien todos son iguales y con habitaciones separadas para cada uno de los componentes con un salón con una pequeña cocina en común para que pasen el rato. Las casas no están muy lejos las unas de las otras y Podolski que aunque está muy contento con los compañeros que le han tocado, cronometra cuanto tiempo tarda en llegar al apartamento de Bastian la primera noche que pasan allí encontrándose a Mats saliendo de la puerta de la que supone que es la habitación de Höwedes.

—Creo que nos vamos a ver bastante por aquí, Mats. —canturrea el jugador del Arsenal buscando a Bastian con la mirada por el pequeño salón sin encontrarle para diversión de Mats que ya casi está en la puerta dispuesto a salir.

—Bastian está en esa habitación —señala Mats a la puerta que había visto entrar al jugador del Bayern.

—¡Gracias! Mañana te veo en el desayuno.

—Buenas noches Lukas.

El Mundial empieza y todo el equipo se reúne en una terraza del complejo en el que viven para ver los partidos que se juegan antes que el suyo. Podolski va animando a todos los jugadores que conoce haciendo que muchos de los jugadores más jóvenes se preguntes como llega a conocer a tanta gente. Todos gruñen un poco al ver como el árbitro favorece a Brasil en el primer partido y es Boateng quien dice en alto, sin hablar a nadie en especial que esperaba encontrar a Brasil tarde en la competición por si acaso. Jugar con el equipo de casa, nunca era fácil. Ven el 5-1 del Holanda-España sorprendidos, los jugadores del Bayern animando a Robben mientras que Benni no puede evitar aplaudir un poco cuando Huntelaar sale al campo sacando una mirada divertida a Hummels que estaba en una de las esquinas de la terraza más interesado en su móvil que en el partido que tenía delante. Todos recuerdan mucho ese Italia-Inglaterra que a pesar de no tener nada que ver con ellos les hace disfrutar del buen fútbol que existe en ese partido y piensan que quieren hacer disfrutar a la gente de la misma forma que ellos lo estaban haciendo viendo esos 90 minutos. Klose murmura lo difícil que era jugar contra Pirlo y Marchisio mientras que Podolski se dedica a alabar a Wilshere con un Götze que le asiente a todos los comentarios que hace porque hacía muchos años que habían coincidido en un anuncio y le caía bien.

Y como todos los equipos van haciendo su debut en la competición, llega el partido para Alemania enfrentándose contra la Portugal de Cristiano Ronaldo. El equipo llega al vestuario una hora antes como suelen hacer, cada uno con su música puesta e intentando evadirse de la tensión del primer partido de la mejor forma que pueden. Cuando Löw da el once, Benni levanta la mirada incrédulo de sus zapatillas pues iba a jugar por el lateral izquierdo cuando era una posición a la que no estaba muy acostumbrado a pesar de haber entrenado esas semanas ahí.

Apenas tienen tiempo para nada pero Mats antes de salir al calentamiento en el campo consigue esconder a Benni tras una columna agarrándole de un brazo por sorpresa y darle un beso en los labios al que el otro responde tras unos segundos sin saber que pasaba. Mats le suelta tan rápido como le ha cogido y antes de salir corriendo por la puerta tras Mustafi y Götze susurra en el oído de Benni “Vamos a jugar juntos y nadie nos va a poder ganar” que casi consigue que se quede parado en la columna durante horas sonriendo como un tonto si no supiese que tendría que jugar en apenas media hora. 

El partido es duro en un comienzo con una selección portuguesa que intenta romper la defensa alemana usando la velocidad y la fuerza de su máxima estrella. El partido está muy igualado, la hinchada de cada equipo a lo largo del mundo esperando marcar ese gol que rompa el marcador, hasta que Pepe, en uno de sus momentos de locura transitoria como muchos madridistas lo llamaban, se enfrenta a un Müller que reacciona ante el insulto en un perfecto inglés que le suelta el otro consiguiendo así que el jugador portugués sea expulsado. Khedira y Ronaldo, ambos en el campo y a pesar de que en ese momento son rivales, no pueden evitar mirarse y negar con la cabeza al comportamiento de su compañero de equipo.

Es Müller el primero en marcar y todo el equipo se tira encima de él que celebra de esa manera tan peculiar suya, dejando que sus compañeros le abracen pero sin hacer ninguna de las celebración que están tan de moda. Una vez se ha reanudado el tiempo, el partido se vuelve mucho más fácil cuando el marcador está abierto y el equipo tiene seguro que esos tres puntos no se les van a escapar. En un córner, la defensa portuguesa ya desanimada porque ven cada vez más cerca el final, Hummels salta por encima de la defensa para marcar su primer gol en el Mundial y poner así el 2-0 en un partido que ya completamente germano. El jugador del Dortmund, sale corriendo una vez que ve el balón en la portería hacia Durm que está en la zona de banquillo celebrando con los brazos al aire y esperando el abrazo de su compañero de equipo porque la noche anterior habían estado hablando de qué pasaría si Mats marcaba un gol en el debut de Alemania, y por estas cosas de la vida, había pasado. Benni llega de los últimos a la pila de jugadores y le aprieta fuertemente el hombro sin decir nada para volver a su posición lo más rápido posible.

Müller marca otros dos y el partido termina con la alegría del equipo alemán mientras que el portugués se va al vestuario con la cabeza baja y esperando poder ganar a sus otros oponentes.

Podolski se abraza a Schweinsteiger que había empezado el partido en el banquillo mientras que Mertesacker va a abrazar y a saludar a Hummels que había sido cambiado en la segunda parte por una lesión en su muslo derecho y que no les preocupa mucho a los doctores ni a él mismo. La vuelta a Campo Bahía es distendida y Boateng se dedica a poner la música mientras Götze le va gritando que suba el volumen cuando una canción le gusta mucho. Erik bromea con Mats mientras Ginter se dedica a mirar twitter pegando un pellizco en el muslo a Durm para que se gire a ver los tweets divertidos que se están generando en las redes sociales por el mundial.

Cuando llegan por fin todos van a sus apartamentos para tirarse en la cama y descansar un rato aunque alguno de los que no han jugado prefieren quedarse en las zonas comunes viendo el siguiente partido que se jugaba en el Mundial.

Benni espera a que Bastian sea el primero en salir esa noche de su apartamento —nadie dudaba que iba en busca de Podolski para irse a la playa o algún otro plan que se les ocurriese— para ir a la habitación de Mats que le había dicho que estaba solo y que no pensaba moverse mucho por la lesión en su pierna.

Cuando llama a la puerta del apartamento no le sorprende que le abra la puerta Ginter que estaba jugando a la play con Erik mientras que Julian les mira desde una silla esperando su turno para jugar.

—Mats está en su habitación. —le informa Erik sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla haciendo los cambios para el partido de la consola.

Benni solo asiente con la cabeza y entra por la puerta de la que sabe que es la habitación de Mats y deja a los otros tres entretenidos con el juego al que tantas horas pasaban jugando. Se encuentra a Mats tirado en la cama mirando el móvil y la pierna en alto y una bolsa de hielo donde le había dado el tirón.

—¿Duele?  —pregunta Benni acercándose a la cama del otro y señalando a su pierna vendada.

—Nah, no es nada del otro mundo. Cuando no esté inflamado será mejor.

—No fuerces.

—No te preocupes.

—¿Puedo…?

Mats no deja que el otro termine la frase para echarse a un lado y dejar un hueco a Benni que se tumba a su lado pasando una mano por su pecho y cerrando los ojos unos segundos sintiendo como cada músculo de su cuerpo se relajaba y el de Hummels bajo su cuerpo también.

—¿Sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de que hayas jugado? —susurra Mats contra la cabeza de Benni que nota como el central sonríe ante sus propias palabras y él tampoco puede reprimir hacerlo.

—Los dos. Juntos.

—Por fin se han dado cuenta que jugamos bien juntos.

—Eso es porque no nos han visto en la cama… —murmura Benni riéndose bajito para sí mismo y sacando una carcajada a Mats ante el comentario poco típico de su chico.

—Prefiero quedarme eso para mí. —Mats se dedica a acariciar la espalda del otro que le da un casto beso en la mejilla para volver a esconder su cabeza en el hueco del cuello y casi ronronear ante las caricias que le estaban haciendo.

Casi se han quedado dormidos cuando escuchan un grito en el salón que les hace a ambos levantar la cabeza asustados y sin saber muy bien donde están hasta que se dan cuenta que los gritos provenían de la zona común y por lo que les llegaba Draxler debía haber ganado la competición al FIFA.

Mats gruñe a nadie en particular y se vuelve a tirar sobre la almohada. Benni piensa en si debería decir a los jugadores más jóvenes que era hora de irse cada uno a su habitación cuando de repente se acuerda del detalle de la celebración de Mats con Erik.

—Hablando de niños, gruñón ¿y la celebración con Erik? ¿Me vas a dejar por un recién veinteañero? —Mats abre los ojos ante la pregunta de Benni mirándole sin creerse muy bien lo que acaba de escuchar.

—¿Tengo que responder? —Benni le mira divertido esperando una respuesta del otro sabiendo que al final se lo iba a explicar.

—Ayer cuando nos fuimos a dormir, me preguntó Erik que si me imaginaba que sería marcar en el partido. Y como lo he hecho pues me ha parecido bien celebrarlo con él.

—Goleador en el Mundial. Eso no lo pueden decir todos.

—Pienso conseguir la bota de oro. No te lo había dicho para sorprenderte, pero vamos, voy a ser el no delantero del mundial. —bromea Mats que tiene que callarse porque Benni está encima de él besándole con sus manos en el pecho del otro pero con cuidado de no ponerse encima de su pierna mala. Las manos de Mats vuelven a acariciar la espalda de Benni está vez con algo más de presión y por dentro de la camiseta haciendo que el jugador del Schalke tiemble ante la presión de las yemas del dedo del otro.

—Nos pueden escuchar… —susurra Benni contra el cuello del otro mientras Mats sigue besando el cuello y la clavícula de Benni que deja entrever la camiseta.

—Como si no lo supieran.

Benni vuelve a besar a Mats en los labios poniendo las manos que tenía en su espalda con sus propias manos un poco más abajo haciendo que el otro sonrisa contra su beso por el gesto del primero. No hacen nada, no cuando saben que cualquiera puede entrar y sobre todo porque habían jugado esa tarde. Pero están así hasta que saben que es la hora de cenar y salen perezosos de la habitación de Mats que había estado a semioscuras para encontrarse a Thomas subido encima de la encimera de la cocina mientras ve como Erik y Kramer —que había llegado después de ver el último partido del día— recogen la playstation para irse a cenar también.

—Pero si la parejita sale de la habitación. Pensaba que tendría que inventarme alguna excusa.

—Nadie te iba a preguntar por ellos. —dice Erik cogiendo su chaqueta seguido por Kramer que mira todo divertido sin acostumbrarse mucho a estar en la selección absoluta y más él que no tenía a ningún compañero de su equipo con él.

—Oye enano, que te he dado muchas veces de cenar para que hables así. —Erik ante lo que le dice Mats le saca la lengua sin hacerle ningún caso y sale del apartamento ante la mirada de Thomas que pocas veces había visto interactuar a los dos jugadores del Dortmund a pesar de llevar ya casi una semana compartiendo casa.

—A mí no me hablan así, ¿eh?

—No les des confianza Thomas si no quieres que lo hagan. —le contesta Benni mientras Mats coge también una chaqueta para él porque al caer la noche el aire del Atlántico llegaba frio a Campo Bahía.

—Bah. Tampoco me importaría. ¿Vais a cenar o de verdad vais a desaparecer?

—Vamos contigo.

—Benni estás haciendo que el gruñón de Mats sea menos gruñón, enhorabuena.

Para diversión de los dos, Mats solo gruñe al comentario porque tampoco tiene mucho más que decir y salen al comedor común encontrándose con Klose y Toni por el camino que se unen a su conversación distendida sobre algunos datos del partido contra Portugal y el que viene contra Ghana.

El partido contra Ghana es difícil. Es mucho más difícil de lo que esperan. El equipo africano lucha los balones como si fueran los últimos del mundo y el juego alemán se ve estancado por una dura defensa a la que ven casi imposible romper. Tiene que aparecer Klose para marcar su gol 15 en la historia de los Mundiales y empatar con el gran Ronaldo que desde uno de los puntos para periodistas del campo tuerce un poco el gesto porque a nadie le gusta que empaten con él en algo tan importante. El partido termina 2-2 y los dos equipos saben que les tocará estar pendientes de cómo queda ese Portugal-EEUU que se juega justo después de su equipo. Lo más bonito del partido y todas las televisión del mundo se hacen con la imagen es de ese saludo de los hermanos Boateng en el que cada uno juega con una selección distinta.

Benni se va a saludar también a Kevin Prince Boateng que le da un abrazo de esos en los que Benni siempre creía que se iba a quedar sin aire.

—Al final sí que estás jugando capitán. —le dice el jugador ghanés cuando se ha separado de él y ve como su hermano estaba detrás de su compañero de equipo esperando a saludarle

—No me puedo quejar, Prince.

—Y también está jugando tu novio, ¿eh? Te lo estarás pasando bien.

—Está siendo un buen Mundial hasta ahora. —como un acto reflejo Benni busca a Mats que va paseando justo en ese momento por el túnel de vestuarios junto a Bastian que le va diciendo un par de cosas sobre el partido que ha visto desde el banquillo aún no recuperado del todo.

—Va venga Benni déjame un rato a mi hermano que tú le tienes durante toda la temporada. —dice Jerome apartando de un golpe amistoso al jugador del Schalke de su camino y pegándose a su hermano que sonríe ante la escena también.

—Y no me dan un premio por aguantarle. Que eso no lo dices.

—Deberían. —bromea el Boateng que juega para el equipo alemán mientras pasa un brazo por los hombros de su hermano que se ríe con la conversación de los otros dos.

La conversación los días siguientes al partido con Ghana es de preocupación para mejorar todos los fallos que se habían visto en esos 90 minutos y de tratar de mejorarlos. Los entrenamientos bajo el calor abrasador de Brasil a veces se hacen tan pesados que los minutos que les deja Löw bajo la sombra de los árboles para descansar y beber agua son el mejor momento del día que tienen. Momentos en los que Poldi y Bastian siempre utilizan para sobarse un poco más y Per les tira lo primero que encuentra a mano para decirles que paren delante de tanto niño aunque se alegra siempre mucho de ver a sus amigos tan bien. Lo que nadie se da cuenta es como Neuer deja a los otros dos porteros que tenían la sombra más grande para ellos, se va junto a Kramer que le mira con los ojos grandes que tanto le gustan al portero para hablar de ese pase que había dado y sonrojar a jugador del gladbach que a veces se le olvida hablar delante del Bayern.

Esa misma noche están todos en el comedor común con Kevin enseñándole a Draxler la última canción que ha subido su cantante favorito para sorpresa de todos que ven que la casa explosiva, como les había llamado un famoso periódico alemán, funcionaba mejor de lo que nadie se hubiese pensado. Benni está junto a Per y Lukas mientras les escucha hablar de su equipo y Khedira pone la oreja porque a veces piensa que sea el momento para un cambio y un equipo con tantos alemanes y amigos suyos siempre era una buena opción.

Mats está cenando sin estar muy atento a lo que pasa a su alrededor pero le es casi imposible fijarse como Matze y Erik se dedican a robarse comida del plato a pesar de estar comiendo lo mismo mientras se empujan más de la cuenta y están más pegados de lo que deberían. Les mira con una ceja levantada pero ninguno de los dos es conscientes de ese momento porque están demasiados entretenidos molestándose el uno al otro.

—¿Oye Mats vas a ir hoy al apartamento de Bastian?—le pregunta Lukas desde su mesa, Mats al escuchar su nombre se gira hacia donde viene la voz que sabe que es la de Podolski.

—¿Por qué todos tenéis que venir a mi apartamento? —pregunta Draxler llevándose las manos a la cara exagerando el movimiento junto a la frase que dice. 

—Porque así controlamos que Kevin no se tire al cuello de Neuer. —contesta Mats al joven jugador.

—Perdona pero no nos hemos matado aún.

—Todavía. —comenta André chocando la mano con Mario que le felicita así por su comentario en el momento que lo ha dicho.

—Idos a la mierda todos. —Neuer mira a Kevin mientras lo dice y los dos se encojen de hombros porque de verdad una vez superado los equipos en los que jugaban y el pasado, se llevaban bien, al menos para no querer matarse.

—Mats no me has contestado aún. —Podolski mira la escena contento con lo que ve porque si algo le gustaba era a sus compañeros cómodos entre sí sin malos rollos.

—Creo que sí.

—¿Van a estar también los niños?

—Nope —dice Erik que intenta quitarse a Matze de encima sin conseguirlo mucho. —Nos vamos a ver el partido de Japón-Costa de Marfil a la zona común.

—¿Y no me decís nada?

—¿Te quieres venir Julian? —pregunta con retintín Ginter recibiendo una peineta por parte del jugador del Schalke que les sonríe a pesar del gesto. 

—Si no podéis vivir sin mí parejita.

—¡Yo también quiero ir! —Kramer les mira con esos ojos azules que tanto le caracterizan y los otros dos no pueden decirle que no.

—¿Y a mí por qué nadie me invita? —pregunta Thomas cruzando los brazos y sacando una carcajada a los que le están escuchando.

—Porque ya te estás haciendo viejo, Thomas. Ya no le interesas a los jovenzuelos del equipo —comenta Klose volviendo a hacer que todos se rían otra vez no por la frase en sí sino por quién lo había dicho.

El partido contra Estados Unidos llega con los nervios de la última jornada de la fase de grupos. El equipo alemán y el estadounidense saben que les vale un empate para pasar a la siguiente fase pero también saben que si quieren ganar ese Mundial no hay que pensar en empates en ningún partido. Lo importante es ganar y superar a todos los que se pongan por su camino. Mats ve a Benni saludarse con Jones en el túnel de vestuarios antes de salir y aunque él está hablando con Thomas sobre una jugada que habían estado probando en los entrenamientos no se le pasa decirle en el calentamiento a Benni algo como “joder, te conoces a gente de todos los equipos”  que el otro no contesta pero le sonríe levantando los brazos como diciendo que qué le iba a hacer si era tan buena gente y tenía más amigos que él.

Los jugadores más antiguos en el equipo junto con Löw se dedican un buen rato a hablar con Klinsmann _,_ que había sido su entrenador durante el Mundial 2006 y todos guardan grandes recuerdos de aquellos años. Podolski bromea con el entrenador americano sobre cómo él jugó en el Tottenham y ahora Per y él son del Arsenal que hace reír a Löw, Klose, Bastian y Lahm que no entienden muy bien ese odio entre los dos equipos del norte de Londres.

El partido no es interesante. Se puede decir que el pensamiento del empate a pesar de que nadie lo quiere les vale muy bien a los dos equipos que están contentos de pasar a octavos de final. De todas formas, los jugadores del banquillo están atentos al videomarcador del campo pendientes del partido que se sucedía a la vez que el que se estaba jugando en el césped delante suya, atentos a cómo les afectaba el resultado. Gana Alemania sin saber muy bien cómo con un gol de Müller que todos celebran porque está en la lucha de la bota de oro de ese mundial. Al final tanto jugadores alemanes como americanos no se toman muy en serio ese gol pues ambos equipos pasan a los octavos que supone de verdad el comienzo del mundial jugándose cada partido en 90 minutos más ese extra que podían conseguir en caso de empate.

La vuelta desde Recife es tranquila y distendida, todos saben que su rival en octavos será Algeria y ya escuchan a Löw hablar con todo el staff técnico de las características de Brahimir y su temporada en el Granada.

Benni va apoyado en la barandilla del barco que les lleva hasta el complejo donde se alojan acompañado de Mertesacker que mira el agua moverse a causa del movimiento del barco y que por alguna extraña razón le tranquiliza mucho. Desde que llegaron a Brasil hacen ese trayecto sobre el agua uno junto al otro, a veces se pegaba a ellos alguno de los otros jugadores hablando sobre cualquier cosa y otras lo hacen ellos dos, sin hablar mucho solo contemplando el salvaje paisaje que todavía guarda Brasil en toda su extensión y que es muy difícil ver en Europa.

Ese día es uno de sus días en los que apenas hablan de nada, Benni con los músculos aún engarrotados del avión y el partido y Per sabiendo esto prefería no forzarle mucho más. Escuchan risas detrás de ellos y ambos se giran para ver como los jugadores del Dortmund, que en esos viajes se juntaban siempre para estar juntos, van bromeando sobre algo que tiene que ver con Weidenfeller y Benni sonríe de medio lado al ver a Mats entre ellos y sin preocuparse de quien está a su alrededor como pasaba mucha veces en la Eurocopa 2012.

—Después de todo este tiempo, ¿eh? —murmura Per a Benni que vuelve a mirar al horizonte y no pierde la sonrisa ante la frase de su amigo. —Además se le ve más cómodo y eso se nota en el campo.

—Se ve bien y cómodo, eso se nota mucho. Consigue que gruña menos en la selección. Es algo de lo que me siento orgulloso.

—Es para sentirse orgulloso, tú tienes que ver. Y él está orgulloso de que tú juegues. Se le nota cada vez que Löw dice tu nombre. —Per se lo cuenta a Benni porque es algo de lo que se ha fijado en los partidos en como Mats cerraba el puño cada vez que escuchaba el nombre del capitán del Schalke más que el suyo propio.

Benni se calla asimilando la noticia porque como siempre se sentaba delante de Hummels nunca se había podido fijar y sonríe aún más sacando otra sonrisa al jugador del Arsenal que se alegraba de todo lo bueno que le pasaba a todos sus compañeros.

El día siguiente al partido contra USA lo tienen libre, así que muchos de los jugadores deciden pasarlo en la playa tomando el sol y descansando mientras que otros como Podolski que se lleva a Bastian con él, bajan a la ciudad más cercana a conocer a los nativos de la zona y a enamorarse del portugués. Bastian escucha más veces durante el mundial los te quiero que le dice Poldi como “ _eu te amo”_ que en alemán.

Mats y Benni bajan a la playa un rato por la mañana  junto con Erik, Julian y Matze que se dedican a tirarse agua y a intentar ahogarse mientras que los dos mayores les observan riéndose. Erik intenta mojar a Mats arrojándose sobre él y escurriendo su bañador pero Mats consigue levantarse con más rapidez y huir corriendo por la playa perseguido por Erik ante la atenta mirada de los otros dos jugadores más pequeños que se habían apostado 5 euros a que Erik no conseguía mojar a Mats. Al final gana Draxler porque como le dice a Ginter “Estaba claro que Mats iba a salir corriendo. Ves con demasiados buenos ojos que Erik pueda ganarle”

Están a punto de recoger, Benni recordándole a Draxler que coja sus zapatillas cuando Müller llega de dar un paseo el solo por la playa y les mire divertidos esperándoles ya para subir al complejo juntos.

—¿Os habéis dado cuenta que parecéis la familia feliz? —le pregunta a los dos de su edad que le miran inquisitivos a su pregunta. —Joder, no me miréis así que es verdad. A Manu parece que también le gusta eso de cuidar niños porque se ha quedado con Christoph esta mañana…

Mats y Benni se miran divertidos porque saben que lo de Neuer y Kramer era completamente distinto a como ellos dos tenían adoptados a los más pequeños de la selección y sobre todos a los jugadores de sus equipos.

—Thomas… No sé cómo decirte esto pero Manu con Chris…

—De niñera hace poco.

—Eso.

—¿Eh?

—¿Subimos ya a casa? —dice Erik ajeno a la conversación con la toalla puesta sobre los hombros y las mejillas algo coloradas por los rayos del sol.

—No me entero de nada. —murmura Müller junto a Benni que se ríe de su comentario mientras todos suben por la playa para llegar a un lugar sin arena y poder pasar el resto de la tarde un poco más tranquilos.

La tarde es más tranquila aún si puede. Erik se pasa gran parte de la tarde hablando con Klose sobre fútbol y madurez y esas cosas que Durm nunca pensó que hablaría con alguien como Miroslav pero que le habían dado la oportunidad e iba a provecharla. Mats y Benni terminan  tirados en el sofá en el apartamento del primero, vacío por todos sus demás compañeros y sin saber muy bien como terminan dormidos con Benni medio apoyado en el pecho de Mats con las piernas subidas en el sofá mientras este sigue sentado con la cabeza apoyada en la de Benni. Así se les encuentran Lukas y Bastian de su paseo por la ciudad, llenos de regalos de los habitantes del pueblo y de algunas cosas que han comprado para sus familias.

—¿Les hacemos una foto?

—No sé a qué estás esperando —susurra Bastian intentando no despertarles para así poder tomar la instantánea.

—Un día de los que Mats esté más gruñón se la enseñamos.

—¿Quieres morir?

—Nah, no es tan malo.

—Ya lo sé, pero te va a odiar. —Podolski hace varias fotografías desde varios ángulos hasta que por fin está satisfecho con las que tiene y se guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo.

—¿Les despertamos?

—Cuando llegue Manu seguro que lo hace. Así que déjales un rato más para descansar.

—Son muy monos. —comenta Poldi cogiendo sus bolsas del suelo y viendo como justo en ese momento Benni se acomodaba más contra el pecho de Mats que tenía una mano en su espalda.

—Lo sé. Y anda vamos a mi habitación que les vamos a despertar.

Efectivamente Neuer les despierta cuando entra y abre la puerta de un fuerte golpe que hace casi botar a Mats del sofá y a Benni levantarse rápido sin saber muy bien dónde está. El portero se mete un poco con ellos, diciéndoles que tenían una habitación para hacer todo lo que quieran y los otros dos no le contestan porque están todavía somnolientos para decir nada.  Si hubiesen estado un poco atentos no les hubiese costado ver que Manu venía del apartamento de Mats porque Kramer compartía casa con él y también podrían haberle dicho algo.

Después de despedirse del portero terminan esa noche en la cama de Mats tras salir del apartamento y pasar por la cocina para coger algo de la cena que se habían perdido por estar dormidos, al ser día libre muchos habían decidido ir fuera a cenar y por eso nadie les había echado en falta.

A la mañana siguiente Benni se despierta con los primeros rayos de sol que entran por la ventana con el calor del cuerpo de Mats pegado al suyo que sigue durmiendo a pesar de la caridad que hay en la habitación. Después de darle un beso en la sien, se levanta para ducharse con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Mats ni a ninguno de los habitantes de ese apartamento y sale con el chándal de entrenamiento dispuesto a desayunar y disfrutar un rato del silencio de esas horas de la mañana con el complejo aun amaneciendo antes de empezar otro día más de preparación para el partido de octavos.

Una vez se ha cogido todo lo que quiere desayunar, se sienta en una mesa a leer el periódico prestándole más atención a la zona de deportes que a otra cosa. Le sorprende ver el rumor de Kroos por el Real Madrid y se hace una nota mental de a ver si podía preguntarle a Toni sobre el tema o al menos a alguno de sus amigos más cercanos. No puede creerse cuando lee que Cesc ha fichado por él Chelsea y no quiere ni imaginarse el pensamiento de los seguidores del Arsenal en ese momento pero sobre todo se le para un poco el corazón cuando ve los rumores que aseguran que Mats Hummels había recibido ofertas de equipos como el Manchester United o el Barcelona y que el jugador estaba dispuesto a escucharlas. Está a punto de dejar el desayuno casi sin tocar y salir a dar un paseo para no pensar mucho en lo que ha leído cuando Podolski entra por la puerta del comedor común y le saluda con la alegría que le caracteriza.

—Buenos días Lukas.

—¿Madrugador?

—Digamos que no he dormido en mi cama y para que no me pillasen he venido aquí directamente.

—Entonces ya somos dos. —contesta el jugador del Arsenal mientras coge algo de fruta del buffet libre y se lo lleva a la mesa donde Benni estaba leyendo el periódico. —Te iba a preguntar dónde te has dejado a tu sombra, pero supongo que seguirá durmiendo, como las personas normales.

—¿Estás diciendo que somos anormales, Lukas? —pregunta Benni jocoso riéndose de las ocurrencias de su compañero de selección.

—Qué va, nosotros los más listos.

—Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¿También quieres saber qué tal equipo es el Arsenal?

—¿Eh? —dice Benni porque la pregunta de Lukas le pilla desprevenido. —No, no, ya sé que os lo pasáis muy bien pero no es sobre eso. Quería preguntarte… ¿Es fácil?

—Benni como no me des alguna pista más no tengo ni idea de qué hablas.

—Que si es fácil vivir lejos.

—Pues no mucho, a mí no me ha costado nada acostumbrarme a Londres. Es bonito y hay muchas cosas que hacer.

—No me refiero a adaptarte a la ciudad, quiero decir… —parlotea Benni en un tono más bajo al suyo sin saber muy bien como decir lo que tiene en mente —me refiero a si es fácil vivir lejos de Bastian.

Y Podolski entiende todo. Entiende que al jugador del Schalke le cueste hablar del tema y también entiende que sea a él a quien le pregunta por eso. Porque él pasó por esas mismas dudas que debería tener la pareja del noroeste de Alemania hace mucho tiempo.

—Pues no lo sé Benni.

—No hace falta que me contestes, olvídate de lo que te he dicho. —dice Benni haciendo el amago de levantarse de su asiento para dejar solo al otro jugador y pensando que el paseo era la mejor opción para él en ese mismo momento.

—Benni, Benni, siéntate. —pronuncia Lukas con una sonrisa en la cara al ver la reacción del otro, poniéndole una mano en el brazo para que no se llegue a levantar del todo. Sabe que no le ha contestado como él quería pero tampoco sabe una respuesta a eso que le ha preguntado. —Vamos a ver Benni, no sé contestarte a eso porque depende de muchas cosas. No es fácil si es lo que quieres saber. Se echa mucho de menos, yo echo mucho de menos a Bastian aunque esté contento donde estoy ahora mismo. —Benni asiente con la cabeza a lo que le dice Podolski porque sabe que lo que tiene que escuchar, porque eso le ayudará a aclarar sus ideas aunque siempre ha tenido muy claro que iba a pelear por todo. —Y hay días que se hacen largos y las conversaciones de Skype no valen para mucho, aunque es mejor que el teléfono. Cuando me fui a Colonia sólo había teléfono y tenía la sensación de que le echaba más de menos, pero claro, también era más joven… Era distinto.

—Entiendo.

—Lo que te quiero decir, es que es duro. Y a veces te dan ganas de dejar de luchar pero merece la pena si de verdad queréis. ¿Hay algún rumor de Hummels?

—Sí… Bueno no, no oficial, él no sabe nada pero es normal que los haya. Es bueno.

—¿Si se va a Manchester como he leído más te vale pasar a saludarnos a Per y a mí antes de ir a verle, eh? —y Höwedes tiene que reírse ante la ocurrencia de Podolski que siempre sabía cómo llevar una conversación por muy difícil que fuese.

—Haré escala en Londres en ese caso, no te preocupes.

—Así me gusta. Y eso Benni, que lo habléis, eso siempre ayuda. Pregúntale aunque te dé miedo, Basti siempre lo hizo conmigo. Y lucha, porque es bonito.

—Gracias Lukas.

—Para qué estamos si no. Le diría algo a Mats, pero tengo miedo de que un día me vaya a comer o algo.

—Parece más gruñón de lo que parece.

—A Bastian le cae bien, así que ya lo sé. —afirma Podoski sonriendo otra vez y notando como la cara de preocupación de Benni ya no estaba.

El día antes del partido de octavos Hummels aparece en el comedor con la nariz roja ya alegando que ha cogido un resfriado que posiblemente no le deje jugar el partido. El equipo médico le inspecciona y aunque solo es una gripe, que saben que se pasará al cabo de un par de días con mucha cama y reposo, saben que la baja del central del Dortmund será decisiva en el siguiente partido que tienen. A Mats le mandan a su habitación a descansar mientras los demás entrenan; entrenamiento en el que a Benni, Löw le tiene que llamar varias veces la atención porque está más pendiente de Mats que de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Después de comer junto con sus compañeros, y enterarse a que hora volvían a entrenar por la tarde, el jugador del Schalke se pasa por la habitación de Mats que solo le contesta con un gruñido y un “vete” al que no hace mucho caso aunque sí que se queda en el borde de la cama sin acercarse mucho al griposo.

—Cómo te quedes te lo pegaré —intenta decir Mats aunque el picor de garganta le hace subir la voz una octava más de su tono normal. —Ya me han traído la comida y todo. Tú vete a descansar.

—Eres tonto si piensas que me voy a ir.

—Agh. Cabezón. Ya vamos a tener que jugar con una defensa distinta mañana no vayamos a darle más dolores de cabeza a Löw, Benni. Hazme caso esta vez.

—Mats…

—Sabes que tengo razón. —dice Mats intentando sonreír aunque lo único que consigue es empezar a toser llevándose una mano a la boca para taparse.

—Me voy ahora, pero esta noche vengo para ver cómo estás.

—Vale.

—Y cuando te cures te doy el beso que me dan ganas de darte ahora. —Mats agarra la mano a Benni fuerte y le instiga a que se vaya aunque su último comentario y el te quiero que le dice mientras cierra la puerta con cuidado dejándole en la semiprenumbra de la habitación le hacen mantener una sonrisa durante varias horas.

El partido contra Algeria parece mucho más fácil a simple vista de lo que de verdad es. El equipo alemán se encuentra una selección que sabe a lo que juega y que no va a dejar que las tres estrellas que están en el escudo germano les hagan sentirse menos. Götze empieza el partido y es uno de los jugadores que termina en el banquillo junto a Mustafi que le mira y le aprieta la pierna diciéndole que no pasa nada, que un mal partido le pasa a todo el mundo. Quizás, y eso nadie lo sepa nunca, las palabras que le había escuchado a Kevin en el autobús al campo de fútbol sobre como Aubameyang —el jugador que le había suplido en su antiguo equipo y parecía que en la vida de Marco— ya se había ido a su país de origen dejando a Marco mucho mejor de su lesión y con un barco en Ibiza para pasar tiempo con sus amigos de toda la vida. A Algeria le ganan en la prórroga y con un gran partido de Neuer que consigue arreglar un par de fallos defensivos de una manera un tanto llamativa pero que funciona. Schürrle, saliendo del banquillo y dando lo mejor de sí, consigue ese 1-0 que hace respirar a todos los alemanes y perder la fe a los argelinos que se veían ya como la sorpresa del Mundial. El partido termina con un 2-1 que no pasará nunca a los análogos de la historia.

Mats recibe a todo el grupo a la entrada del comedor saludando a todos sus compañeros y parándose un poco más con Benni para dale un beso en la mejilla y decirle que lo había hecho muy bien. El jugador del Schalke le pregunta por cómo se encuentra él y como respuesta recibe el pulgar en alto de la mano de Mats que le dice así que va mejor.

Cenan comentando lo mal que lo habían pasado en el banquillo todos hasta que André marcó el gol y Mario le hace levantar el brazo como si hubiese ganado un partido de boxeo para que todos le aplaudan un poco porque sin duda había sido el gran revulsivo del partido. Al final todos se van yendo a sus habitaciones quedándose solo unos pocos en el salón y en las inmediaciones del comedor pasando el rato hasta que se fuesen a dormir.

Mats es de los que se ha quedado en el salón, dejando que Benni se fuese con sus compañeros de casa a descansar mientras él mira la televisión y ve el resumen de los otros partidos de octavos que se habían jugado. Neuer a su lado, sin muchas ganas de moverse una vez que ha cenado también está en el comedor con Mats mirando el resumen de la televisión pero sobre todo viendo su móvil.

—Benzema no me va a marcar. —murmura el portero cuando ve el entrenamiento de Francia en la televisión que está anunciando  el partido de octavos de Nigeria contra el equipo francés.

—Para defenderle bien tenemos que subir la defensa al final del área y que los laterales retengan bien a sus extremos. —contesta Mats también pendiente del resumen.

—¿Estarás para los cuartos, no?

—¿No puedes vivir ahora sin mí Neuer? —el portero le mira con una ceja levantada al escuchar su pregunta porque pocas veces hablan entre ellos más allá de hacerse caso en los entrenamientos cuando uno le pedía al otro que cambiase su posición para mejorar las cosas.

—No lo diré nunca más, pero uno es mejor portero si tiene a un buenísimo central delante de él. —Mats se queda unos momentos sin habla, boqueando porque si se esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de Manuel era con otro comentario retórico y no una alabanza tan directa a su persona.

—Supongo que… Has hecho un gran partido hoy Manuel. —pocas veces Mats llamaba a el portero por su nombre de pila, Manu sonríe al escucharlo porque sabía que tampoco era fácil para el defensa. —Tenemos otro central casi entre nosotros teniéndote detrás.

Se quedan un rato callados aceptando ese momento de paz que han instaurado entre ellos volviendo su atención a la televisión y a lo que comentan los periodistas que saben que volverán a escuchar por parte de Löw una de esas mañanas de charla técnica que a nadie le gustaban mucho. Kramer entra justo en ese momento en el comedor y sin pensarlo mucho se sienta junto a Neuer que le sonríe mientras le revuelve el pelo con cariño y le pregunta demasiado bajo para que Mats le escuche que qué tal esta. El jugador del Dortmund les observa interactuar mientras hablan entre susurros el uno con el otro y después de levantarse para irse a su apartamento —para encontrar a Thomas chillando a Erik porque le ha ganado a la play un _niño_ — no puede evitar soltar al aire un: “Neuer, después de todo este tiempo sigo con _tu_ Benni. Aunque creo que ahora preferirás llamar tuyo a otro con los ojos más azules” Kramer mira a los dos jugadores muy bien sin saber de qué va todo y Manu tiene que reírse porque por una vez Mats iba a ser el último en hablar y además con toda la razón del mundo.

La vida en Campo Bahía durante los partidos es más bien tranquila si se consigue olvidar las largas horas de entrenamiento bajo el sol abrasador, la humedad que te cala los huesos o esos insectos de gran tamaño que los autóctonos están acostumbrados pero a los europeos les resultan demasiado grandes; pero quitando esos inconvenientes el día a día entre los partidos es bastante tranquilo.

Höwedes esa tarde soleada va andando por el gran complejo saludándose con cada persona que se encuentra a su paso mientras piensa que no habría sido mala idea poner unas lonas por esos caminos que tantas veces recorrían y a los que daban tantas horas el sol.  Cuando llega al apartamento número cuatro —que no es el suyo pero podría decirse que pasa mucho tiempo allí— le abre la puerta un Thomas Müller sin camiseta que va canturreando la canción que suena en la radio.

—Mats está en su habitación. —le dice dejándole paso mientras le choca la mano y le pregunta también si quiere algo de beber porque sabe que esos caminos del complejo a veces parecen una maratón.

—¿Qué pasa?¿Qué no puedo venir a verte a ti?

—Yo encantado Benni, pero después de casi un mes ya nos conocemos. —añade el jugador del Bayern riéndose un poco y tirándole una botella de agua de la nevera que el otro agarra sin problemas.

—Eres insufrible, bávaro.

—Pero si soy un cachito de pan. —bromea Müller cogiendo una camiseta de entrenamiento de la pila que tienen en una silla en medio del salón— Por cierto ¿Está Bastian en vuestro apartamento o tengo que ir al de Lukas?

—Cuando he salido estaba hablando con Manu de algo pero a saber ahora mismo. 

—Bueno, yo voy a buscarle a ver si está; dile a Mats que se queda solo aquí, no se vaya a poner triste cuando se entere. —Thomas sale por la puerta giñándole un ojo a Benni que sonríe para sí mismo y niega con la cabeza mientras se acerca a la puerta donde sabe que duerme el central del Dortmund y llama con suavidad, no esperando contestación, abriendo y metiendo la cabeza para ver el interior de la habitación. Se encuentra a Mats tirado en la cama con los cascos puestos y moviendo la cabeza al son de la música. Sonríe otra vez, sonrisa totalmente distinta a la que había despertado en él Müller, y sin pensarlo mucho pasa dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí tirándose en la cama al lado de Mats que pega un respingo al notar algo a su lado y se quita los cascos con rapidez como acto reflejo.

—No me regañes que he llamado… —alega Benni que sonríe mucho al ver la cara de susto que se le ha puesto Hummels a su aparición.

—Pues debería, porque me podría haber dado un ataque al  corazón…

—Eres un pesimista y un agoreras, que lo sepas. —asegura Benni mientras se inclina hacia Mats dándole un beso en los labios suave que no pensaba alargar mucho pero al notar la presión de la mano del otro en su nuca lo hace colocando sus manos en el pecho de Mats y casi subiéndose sobre él.

—¿Veo que vienes con ganas, eh? —murmura Mats contra los labios de Benni que sonríe y le vuelve a dar otro beso, esta vez una simple caricia en la comisura de los labios del otro.

—Realmente veía a decirte que no seas como un abuelo y te vinieses a jugar a la play pero ahora que estoy aquí contigo casi me dan ganas de volverme un gruñón como tú y sólo acurrucarme a tu lado.

—¿Has venido a meterte conmigo, Höwedes?

—Sólo te quedas con las cosas malas, Mats. Que te he dicho que casi que prefiero quedarme aquí contigo pero es que la cara que pones es muy divertida; aunque a mí me gustas así. Gruñón. —dice Benni consiguiendo silenciar cualquier cosa que iba a decirle Hummels porque está otra vez con las manos encima suya y la boca cubriendo la del jugador del Schalke que responde con ganas ante la respuesta que ha provocado. —Eres adorable.

—¿Entonces soy gruñón o adorable? —dice Mats apoyándose sobre sus codos y mirando mucho al otro.

—Ambas. Por cierto… —comenta Benni separándose lo suficiente para hablar aún sin soltar su mano del brazo de Mats. —Me ha dicho Thomas que te quedabas solo. Bueno, que nos quedábamos solos.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir algo?

—No estaba pensando en eso. Al menos no ahora. Es más yo venía a hablar de…

—Cállate. —gruñe Mats contra el cuello de Benni mientras mete sus manos por la camiseta de este e intentando que el minero se subiese encima de él.

—Para bestia, que mañana tenemos partido.

—Me da igual.

—A mí me daría también igual si alguien me dice que no nos vamos a lesionar.

—Me quitas las ganas de vivir, Benni. —Murmura Mats tumbándose completamente en la cama y sonriendo al ver la mirada que Benni, ojos vidriosos de las ganas, los labios rojos, las ganas de seguir con lo que habían empezado presentes en cada poro de su piel pero siendo una persona responsable antes que nada. Algo que siempre le había gustado a Höwedes.

—¿Has estado pendientes de los rumores? —pregunta Benni tras estar un rato abrazados mientras Mats acariciaba la nuca del otro. Porque si Höwedes había dado esa vez el largo paseo de su apartamento al de Mats era para hablar de eso. Le había estado dando vueltas desde esa mañana que había leído el periódico y si tiene que ser realista no había vuelto a mirar nada sobre rumores en Europa.

—Nope. —responde Mats sin pensarlo mucho porque nunca le habían interesado esas cosas.

—Dicen que te vas al United por veinte millones de libras.

—¿Ah sí?

—¿Si te hacen una oferta me lo dirás, no?

Y Mats entiende porque Benni ha sacado la conversación. Lo nota en la manera de hablar, en como cada sílaba que pronuncia le cuesta un poco. En el miedo presente en el final de la frase. En esa pregunta un poco retórica porque tampoco sabe qué hará el jugador del Dortmund si ese momento se presenta.

—Serías el primero en saberlo, Benni. Espero que no tengas ninguna duda de ello. —Mats corta toda duda. Si algo tiene claro es que cuenta con Benni para todo, y una posible marcha es parte de ese todo.

—Ya lo sé… Pero es que estás haciendo tan buen Mundial y obviamente todos van a quererte. Y entiendo que quieras irte pero…

—Lo sabrías en el momento que llegase una oferta. Y no tomaría una decisión sin saber qué piensas. Estamos en esto juntos.

—No quiero que nos pase como a Marco y a Mario.

—No nos pasará. Ellos nunca hablaron de nada y nosotros en cuanto ha salido un rumor lo hemos hecho y lo seguiremos haciendo. Además qué pasa ¿Tú no puedes recibir ofertas y no me he enterado? —dice Mats quitándole hierro al asunto aunque sabe que es algo que a ambos les asusta un poco. Están acostumbrados a jugar en equipos distintos pero no están acostumbrados a dormir lejos el uno del otro.

—Bah, mi mundial no es tan bueno.

—Eso porque lo dices tú.

—Es que tú me ves con buenos ojos.

—Yo te veo como el buen jugador que eres, que hay que decirte todo. —declara Mats sin dejar a Benni contestar esta vez pegándose mucho a él y dándole un beso con la simple intención de callarle y esperar que sus palabras, esas en las que creía firmemente, calasen dentro del jugador del Schalke.

Terminan el día así, muy pegados a pesar del calor de Brasil y que las sábanas se pegan mucho al cuerpo sudoroso de ambos. Con la idea de que a pesar de rumores o posibles cambios de futuro siguen luchando por eso que tienen. Y sobre todo, que van a seguir haciéndolo a pesar de todo lo que venga.

El partido de cuartos llega mucho más rápido de lo que se imaginan y sabiendo que Brasil sería el equipo al que tendrían que enfrentarse si pasan a la semifinal. El túnel de vestuario antes del comienzo del partido es casi un hervidero de personas con muchísimos saludos entre distintos jugadores que se conocen entre ellos. Özil se saluda con Benzema con un gran abrazo y Khedira detrás de Özil esperando también saludar a su compañero de equipo tiene que reírse cuando los otros dos hablan de como estaba Sergio Ramos tras la caída tan temprana de la última campeona del mundo. Sagna se saluda con sus compañeros del Arsenal mientras que Podolski se dedica a subirse casi encima de Giroud que se ríe mucho ante las cosas que le dice su amigo que van todas relacionadas con su nuevo corte de pelo y lo mal que le quedaba la camiseta de Francia en él. Schweinsteiger, que iba a jugar de titular ese partido sale con un balón en la mano del vestuario y aunque confía en Lukas tuerce el gesto mínimamente cuando ve a los dos jugadores del arsenal interactuar entre ellos.

—Tu novio me va a matar. —comenta Olivier en un perfecto inglés adquirido a lo largo de las dos temporadas en Londres cuando ve la mirada que le ha echado el centrocampista del Bayern.

—Bah, le he hablado de ti. Sabes quién eres. ¡Bastian ven! —le chilla en inglés, a pesar de que con él siempre habla en alemán, para que se acerque.

—Hola —murmura Bastian en inglés cuando llega pegándose mucho a Lukas sin estar muy seguro de usar otra lengua que no sea la suya nativa.

—Casi es como si te conociera, pero encantado.

—Sí, sí, Poldi también… —Bastian se toma unos segundos para pensar bien lo que va a decir antes de seguir con la frase— habla mucho de ti. —termina orgulloso porque había usado la forma gramatical que quería.

—Se preocupa por el inglés cuando tenemos que escuchar a Santi todos los días. Yo siempre le digo que no tenga miedo. —Giroud se ríe ante el comentario recordando los intentos de su compañero español hablando inglés y Bastian ante esa risa tiene que aceptar que el internacional francés se merecía todos los comentarios de admiración hacia su persona.

—Bueno yo me voy a entrenar. Os diría que buena suerte pero prefiero que no la quedemos nosotros. —Lukas le manda a la mierda cordialmente ante su comentario mientras le abraza y Bastian mira la escena comparándola con su equipo y ve lo diferente que es.

En el partidos todos los jugadores se olvidan de con quien juegan durante la temporada. Se centran en el partido que es intento y con tantas ocasiones para ambos equipos que las apuestas son muy igualadas durante todo el partido. Benzema tiene una ocasión en la que Neuer tiene que sacar lo mejor que él y Müller pierde un par de balones que pueden terminar en gol pero nunca lo hacen. Hasta que en un córner, Hummels como ya hiciese en el partido contra Portugal, salta para golpear un balón que no es bien defendido por Varane y que termina dentro del área marcando así su segundo en el campeonato mundial. Mats celebra levantando el brazo al aire y se ve arrasado por Müller que grita a su lado y segundos después por todo el equipo que le abraza y le toca el pelo aunque es algo que no le gusta. El último en llegar es Benni que le abraza levemente y le dice al oído delante de todo el mundo viéndoles “eres el mejor del mundo, Mats”, éste asiente con la cabeza porque no puede besarle ahí mismo aunque es lo que más quiere en el mundo notando aún el calor de su mano en la espalda —Mats le besa después, cuando han conseguido quedarse dos segundos solos en las duchas del vestuario y sus compañeros están ya todos fuera. Le besa con la boca abierta y las manos abarcando la mayor cantidad de piel húmeda que puede. Le besa agradeciéndole el apoyo continuo desde que se conocen, le besa arrastrando la boca hasta el mentón donde le muerde con cariño antes de mirarle a los ojos y notar que es reciproco, que no es solo él quien siente todas esas cosas—. Los últimos minutos finales mantienen a los hinchas de ambas selecciones de pie y viendo cómo se resuelve ese partido que posiblemente sea uno de los más interesantes del Mundial.

El partido termina con un 1-0 y los jugadores franceses por el suelo aguantando las lágrimas porque de verdad tenían mucha fe en ese mundial y en ganarlo. Los jugadores alemanes antes de celebrar su pase a semis, se dedican a abrazar y ser respetuosos contra el rival que había hecho un gran mundial hasta ese momento. Mertesacker va en busca de Koscielny que estaba en el suelo de cuclillas aceptando esa derrota que sabe un poco injusta. Cuando levanta la mirada se encuentra a su compañero de equipo que le tiende la mano y le abraza de esa manera que suele hacer siempre cuando terminan un partido y quedan con la portería a cero o es una derrota que le hace cabrearse demasiado. 

—Habéis jugado muy bien.

—Pero vosotros sois los que vais a pasar.

—Te dije que íbamos a ganar el mundial, Lolo. Después lo dejaré. —El jugador francés le mira sorprendido porque no había escuchado nada de esa noticia y supone que es la primera y única persona que por ahora que lo sabe. Así que le sonríe, no de esas sonrisas que llegan a los ojos y son totalmente verdaderas, pero sabe que Per había confiado en él. Salen del campo abrazados con las cámaras grabándoles atentamente porque esos detalles de amistad a pesar de la derrota de uno u otro siempre eran muy apreciadas por todo el mundo.

En el túnel de vestuarios se cambian las camisetas, Podolski apareciendo justo en ese momento con su _aha_ que hace sonreír a todos lo que le escuchan y más a los jugadores del Arsenal que han aguantado la broma mucho más tiempo que el resto.

La vuelta desde Rio de Janeiro hasta el hotel es otra vez distendida, sabiendo que solo faltaban dos partidos más para alcanzar su objetivo. Bastian entra de los últimos en el autobús cuando ve que Kevin —compañero de viajes en el autobús por recomendación de Löw— está con Poldi hablando de algo mientras miran el móvil del segundo. El jugador del Bayern no tiene que jugarse nada para saber que como siempre habrían empezado hablando algo del Köln y habían terminado hablado de cualquier cosa. Sin duda Grosskreutz había sido un descubrimiento en la pareja porque no se esperaba nada de él y había resultado ser mucho más divertido y ameno de lo que una vez podrían haber imaginado. Pasa al lado de Höwedes y Draxler escuchando un pedazo de su conversación donde el más pequeño preguntaba al otro si sabía si Mertesacker estaba con el otro central del Arsenal, quien también lo escucha es Özil que antes de ponerse a escuchar música con Khedira y quedarse dormido sobre su hombro como siempre hacían, se gira casi indignado y les cuenta que no, que sólo eran amigos, que los que estaban juntos —y desde antes de que él llegase al equipo— eran Giroud y el central francés.

Bastian termina al final del autobús donde siempre se sentaban los que preferían la tranquilidad en el asiento junto a Hummels que levanta una ceja cuando ve que es Bastian quien iba a sentarse con él y no Erik que solía ser su compañero de viaje en esos momentos.

—Poldi está con Kevin y Erik está en los asientos de cuatro con los pequeños jugando a la consola.

Mats asiente con la cabeza entendiendo la explicación de su segundo capitán para después volver la vista a la calle que se ve desde la ventana esperando que el autobús arrancase.

—Buen gol de hoy.

—Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que tengo alma de delantero.

—Pues me alegro que en días como hoy te salga esa parte. Estamos en la semifinal. Y vamos a ganar a Brasil.

—Habrá que ganarles por más de dos goles si queremos que no les ayuden.

—Lo haremos. —Hummels sonríe ante la seguridad del jugador del Bayern al hablar y asiente a sus palabras porque siempre que le decía algo así se lo terminaba creyendo. Era casi imposible no hacerlo.

Ya han arrancado cuando de repente escuchan a los más jóvenes gritar porque han marcado gol en la consola y todos los que no llevan los cascos cuestos se giran para ver como Erik se tira encima de Kramer celebrando su gol. Mats sonríe al verles y Bastian no puede evitar sonreír también porque ese Mundial estaba disfrutándolo mucho por la relación de sus compañeros y porque tenía la intuición que se año iban a ganarlo.

—Habéis adoptado a todos los niños ¿eh? —comenta el jugador del Bayern a Mats.

—Uhhh. A Draxler ya le había adoptado Benni antes de darle mi consentimiento.

—Y seguro que tú con Erik tampoco lo hiciste.

—Ya bueno, pero Benni se dio cuenta antes que yo, así que no sé cómo pone eso el marcador.

—Sois distintos.

—Cada vez que alguno me habéis dicho eso me hubierais dado un euro ya dejaba de jugar al fútbol y me retiraba. —Bastian sonríe al comentario del central contento de que pudiese hablar con él mucho más informal que cuando empezó a ir a la selección.

—¿Quieres escuchar batallitas de abuelo?

—¿Sí? —dice Mats sin saber muy bien si quiere empezar esa conversación aunque con Bastian siempre había tenido una buena relación incluso en sus tiempos en el Bayern cuando miraba a todos los del primer equipo con admiración y ganas de parecerse a ellos.

—Poldi y yo siempre apostamos cada vez que venís una nueva orneada de jugadores…

—¿Somos una orneada para vosotros? —pregunta Mats divertido por el término que había usado el otro que tiene que preguntarlo.

—Bueno sí, llevamos aquí diez años, se nos permite.

—No seré yo quien te diga nada.

—Bueno eso, cada vez que venís jugadores nuevos, apostamos si alguno vais a terminar juntos. O si ya estáis juntos cuanto vais a durar.

—Y ahora es cuando me dices que nunca pensaste que un jugador del Dortmund y otro del Schalke iban a aguantar tanto.

—Qué va. Justo lo contrario, ambos sabíamos que ibais a durar. Sois distintos, no necesitáis mucho espacio entre vosotros para estar bien, eso siempre es bueno.

—¿Gracias?

—Tenía que decírtelo y más cuando os veo en este Mundial tan bien.

—Te lo diría también a ti sobre Podolski y tú, pero no creo que necesites de mis palabras para eso. —Bastian le pasa un brazo por el hombro y le abraza de una manera un tanto incómoda en ese autobús. Mats gruñe por el gesto pero Bastian que le conoce desde hace mucho sabe que no es nada malo contra él, que es parte de la forma de ser de Hummels.

—¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta? —vuelve a preguntar Bastian dispuesto a aprovechar ese momento con el jugador del Dortmund.

—¿Quieres trucos en la cama?  —le constesta dejando durante unos segundos con la boca abierta a Schweinsteiger por lo distinto a cómo le solía hablar.

—No gracias. Creo que voy sobrado en eso. Es un tema más personal.

—Hazla.

—¿Vas a aceptar alguna de las ofertas que seguro que tienes encima de la mesa?

—Sinceramente no las he mirado. Además cuando lo haga quiero que Benni esté conmigo. —Bastian sonríe ante la respuesta del otro. Podolski le había contado de las dudas del Höwedes respecto a los rumores de Hummels por varios equipos y quería ver que lo hacían bien. Que aunque se separasen, y él sabía muy bien cómo era eso, podrían aguantar meses sin verse todo lo que quisieran.

—Eso está bien, que tengas claro hablar con Benni.

—No llevo diez años como vosotros pero en cinco he ido aprendido cosas. Sé que hablar es importante. Y más cuando he visto a Marco una temporada sin levantar cabeza. —Bastian asiente a las palabras de Mats porque ve que tiene todo claro y aunque nunca nadie sabe qué puede pasar en el futuro con ese pensamiento que tenía era muy difícil que hiciese las cosas mal.

Justo en ese momento el autobús entra en el aeropuerto en el que cogerán un avión para ir a Campo Bahía por lo que Bastian deja a Mats cogiendo sus cosas y él se va con Poldi para unirse a la conversación que aún mantiene con Kevin que no se habían callado en ningún momento y si lo habían hecho era para enseñarse alguna canción nueva.

El día siguiente al partido lo tienen de descanso por lo que los jugadores vuelven a aprovechar el día para descansar y algunos de ellos volver a visitar los pueblos cercanos como Podolski que cada día que avanza el mundial está un poco más enamorado de Brasil. Aun así esa tarde todos terminan en la terraza común con la pantalla gigante viendo el Holanda-Costa Rica.

Mats y Benni llegan a mitad del partido, habiendo pasado parte de la tarde en la casa de Höwedes viendo como Kevin y Manu —que seguían sin matarse para sorpresa de la mitad del complejo— habían estado echando una competición a cinco partidos del fifa jugando con equipos ingleses porque tampoco querían llamar a la suerte jugando cada uno con su propio equipo.

—Que te digo que eso no ha sido falta, sucio minero.

—Que ha sido falta y lo ha dicho el árbitro.

—Te voy a ganar.

—Que te lo has creído, abeja fea.

—Yo lo que no entiendo por qué le sigue llamando minero Kevin a Manu. —murmura Benni a Mats mientras les ven interactuar que es algo que les hace mucha gracia.

—Llevo años intentando entender a Kevin y no lo he conseguido. No pierdas el tiempo.

—¡TOOMA GOL DE DIEGO COSTA!

—Vete a la mierda.

Pero los dos jugadores que hace años se pegaron en un túnel de vestuario siguen jugando el partido mientras se empujan el uno al otro e intentan hacer algo de trampas alargando una mano para tocar los botones de mando del otro y hacer que los jugadores que él controla pierdan el balón.

Mats y Benni les dejan todavía con el último partido y van paseando con tranquilidad por el complejo cuando ven a Götze sentado en una de las hamacas al lado de las piscinas junto con Mustafi con el que se había empezado a llevar muy bien a costa de compartir casa durante el Mundial. Ni Mats ni Benni escuchan la conversación que están teniendo pero al jugador del Dortmund sobre todo le hubiese gustado estar presente. Mario le cuenta al jugador de la Sampdoria sobre su historia con Marco, como le dolía ver que el 21 lo llevaba el propio Mustafi —que asiente con la cabeza porque entiende que no es algo malo o contra él— y no Reus. Mario le cuenta que creía que durante el Mundial podrían haber recuperado otra vez esa confianza que perdieron cuando él se fue al Bayern. Mustafi escucha y deja que Mario se pierda algunos minutos en sus propios recuerdos que estaban llenos de besos robados y desayunos con tostadas y mermeladas. Mario también se queja de que Kroos, uno de sus grandes apoyos en Munich iba a irse al Real Madrid lo más seguro y aunque se llevaba bien con todo su equipo sabía que estar sin Toni le iba a costar. Y eso no se lo cuenta a Mustafi, pero Mario piensa en cómo se debió sentir Marco con su marcha si a él le molestaba la de Toni y eran solo amigos.

Cuando Mats y Benni llegan a la terraza donde ponen el partido, el resultado va 0-0 y no ven cambiar el resultado viendo que el partido va a penaltis. Pero todos tienen que levantarse de sus asientos y llevarse las manos a la cabeza cuando ven como Van Gaal hace un cambio en el último minuto de la prórroga que da la vuelta al mundo y hace salir a Tim Krul por el portero que había jugado todo el partido. “no puede ser” “Está loco” “Pero si Krul no ha parado ningún penalti en el Newcastle”

Ven los penaltis atentos a todo lo que pasa y Neuer que llega seguido de Kevin que sigue riéndose de él porque le ha ganado, les manda callar porque le sorprende gratamente ver como el portero holandés adivina a donde van todos los tiros del otro equipo.

—Löw, si nos enfrentamos a Holanda en la final quiero hacer estudio de sus tiradores como lo hacen ellos. Posiblemente vayan penaltis teniendo una técnica tan buena. —dice el portero alemán a su entrenador que también estaba con ellos viendo el final del partido, pensando en las posibilidades que tenía de jugar una final a penaltis y si Holanda se los preparaba así él quería ser igual. El entrenador asiente con la cabeza y también piensa en ese momento hacer un estudio a Brasil por si acaso también iban a penaltis contra ellos así que cuando al día siguiente Kramer pregunta a Weidenfeller dónde estaba el primer portero, Chris tiene que aceptar que se día no podría abrazar a Manu más de la cuenta.

Los entrenamientos para la semifinal son más duros que el resto de la temporada aunque una de las tardes, después de haber hecho todos los ejercicios que les habían mandado y practicar faltas, deciden echar un pequeño partido de fútbol-rugby en el que cada equipo es una de las casas que luchan contra las otras. Gana el equipo de Mertesacker que bromean entre ellos y llaman perdedores a los demás que solo se ríen y les mandan a la mierda sin pensarlo mucho.

—Habéis ganado porque no tenéis niños como los demás. —dice Bastian a Poldi que se abraza a su espalda y le da un beso en el cuello justo después de decírselo.

—Poldi cuenta como tener a un niño en la casa… —contesta Khedira haciendo reír a Özil que a su lado casi ahoga porque estaba bebiendo agua ya que no se acostumbra todavía al calor de Brasil

—Te he escuchado Mesut. Le voy a decir a Arteta que me tratas mal.

—Y me dará la razón.

—¿De verdad estás pesándote ir a ese equipo de locos? —le pregunta Bastian a Khedira que se encoge de hombros sin todavía haber tomado una decisión.

—No aguantarías ni dos días a Chesny y a Jack en el vestuario. Ni entenderías a Santi. Pero de verdad que somos buena gente… —comenta Per que les va escuchando mientras lleva una bolsa llena de balones al hotel de vuelta para que no se estropeen con el sol.

Por otro lado del campo Erik va con Julian y Matze hablando del partido de broma que habían echado echándose la culpa los unos a los otros aunque no habían jugado ni en el mismo equipo. Detrás de ellos va Kramer con Neuer hablando de si iban a quedar en la habitación del primero mientras Thomas se rasca la cabeza pensando en qué momento se habían hecho los dos tan amigos y él no se había enterado. André que le ve pensar mucho lo que ve se ríe para él mismo porque no entiendo cómo todavía no se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa entre el portero y el joven centrocampista.

El estadio de Mineirão Belo Horizonte les recibe el día de la semifinal del Mundial con un día soleado que no sabe el partido que se viene en su terreno de juego. Los jugadores salen al terreno del juego a ver el estado en el que se encuentra momento que Schürrle aprovecha para saludar a Oscar y Willian que van con la música en el móvil en alto y a pesar de los nervios del partido les dan ganas de bailar a todos. Götze y Kroos a su lado saludan a Dante que les abraza de manera cariñosa mientras les desea suerte para el partido. Thiago Silva junto a David Luiz se dedica a observar a todos esperando que su segunda amarilla que le iba a hacer perderse ese partido no afectase al juego de su selección, también espera que la baja de Neymar, estrella del equipo en ese momento, tampoco influyese en el estado de ánimo de los jugadores.

Pero el partido es una locura. En algún momento del final de la segunda parte los comentaristas ingleses hacen un comentario de esos que dan la vuelta al mundo que resume muy bien lo que está pasando en el campo: “Si acabáis de uniros a nosotros, no, no os equivocáis, el resultado está bien puesto” y es que el 5-0 a favor de Alemania con el que se va al descanso es algo que nunca había pasado en la historia de los mundiales y menos contra la anfitriona con tanta historia como es el caso de Brasil. Los siete goleadores alemanes, incluido Khedira que nunca se hubiese visto con el espacio suficiente para llegar a portería porque la defensa brasileña parecía que o estaba, casi son olvidados en la mente de los alemanes porque lo que más importa es el resultado y el golpe en la mesa que da el equipo germano en ese momento. No solo habían ganado sino que habían arrastrado a la selección de los cinco mundiales.

Los dos últimos gol de Schürrle que sale en el descanso son apenas celebrados por los alemanes, el respeto a pesar de las sonrisas en sus caras por el resultado, es algo que predomina en todos y nadie muestra una chulería en un momento que podrían hacerlo. El resultado es tan cómodo que Löw se permite sacar a Draxler en el minuto 76 haciendo su debut por primera vez en una competición internacional de ese tipo y con la esperanza que en el siguiente sea él quien consiga de titular hacer esas cosas que estaba haciendo todo su equipo. Brasil consigue su gol al final,  básicamente porque la defensa está tan relajada que no se dan cuenta de cómo Oscar  sale corriendo a portería para quitar en ese gol un poco la vergüenza de un resultado que sigue siendo abultado al final. Pero a nadie le pasa desapercibido como Neuer grita a toda su defensa por haber dejado que le marcasen un gol, mostrando un poco como se tomaba todo lo que fuese un balón dentro de su portería.

El partido termina con la alegría suprema de unos y la vergüenza y la derrota en las caras de los otros. Presentando ante el mundo y en ese caso específico ante esas personas que no veían tantas veces ese deporte, las dos caras de la moneda que conlleva la victoria de uno y la derrota de los otros.

Bastian va a saludar a David Luiz y a Thiago Silva que había bajado para estar con su equipo en ese momento y abrazar a su amigo que no puede parar de llorar ante una derrota tan dura y que todos saben que será recordaba durante muchos años.

Los alemanes en cambio van a celebrar con la afición alemana que había viajado a Brasil para estar con ellos y saltan enfrente de ellos mientras les aplauden y las sonrisas en la cara de todos no se difuminan en ningún momento. Mats, que tenía que haber sido otra vez cambiado por su lesión en el muslo —Benni sabía que esa lesión la iba a acarrear más tiempo del que la gente se pensaba, pero también entiende que no es quien para decirle que no fuerce durante el Mundial porque él haría lo mismo en su caso— salta sobre una pierna abrazado a Schürle que le ofrece su hombro para que se apoye y no haga tanto esfuerzo sabiendo las dolencias del central.

La vuelta a Campo Bahía es de alegría contenida a pesar del resultado conseguido. Porque todos saben que da igual la semifinal si después en la final quedaban segundos. Nadie recuerda nunca a los segundos, son los primeros quienes serán laureados. A pesar de eso en el autobús dejan a Boateng otra vez poner su música en alto, y Podolski le deja su móvil para que de vez en cuando meta alguna de las canciones en brasileño que había conocido en esa estancia. Benni, que solía sentarse con Mertesacker o Draxler va a sentarse al final del autobús junto con Mats que intenta colocar su pierna mala en la posición más cómoda terminando al final apoyado con su espalda en el cristal y su pierna encima de las de Benni que le acaricia mientras se ríe de como Thomas se mete con Manu por el gol que le habían encajado haciéndole gruñir mucho.

—¿Llegas a la final?

—Sí. Y no me digas que me cuide, que lo hago Benni. De verdad.

—Bueno pero cuídate.

—¡Beeenni! —chilla Draxler llegando a los asientos en los que están los otros dos con Kramer a su espalda que no puede evitar mirar a Neuer que sigue gruñendo ante la mirada divertida de Zieler, Müller y Lahm.

—Hoy si te dejo beber _coca-cola_. Que me da igual que no duermas, debutante.

—No era eso, _papá._ —le contesta Jule sonriendo por la palabra debutante que había usado su amigo. —Es que queremos bajar mañana a ver el pueblo y no sé si alguien más va. ¿Os venís?

—Yo no quiero forzar. —murmura Mats mirando a Benni mientras le pega un codazo cariñoso en el brazo para que vaya al día siguiente a la “excursión”.

—Pues…

—Va venga Benni que _mamá_ te ha dado permiso.

—Vuelve a llamar mamá y no vuelves a pisar nuestra casa. —gruñe Mats ante el comentario de Draxler que solo se ríe al ver su respuesta porque era lo que iba buscando al llamarle así.

—¿Entonces te vienes? —Benni mira a Mats que asiente con la cabeza y le aprieta la mano por arriba que sigue en su pierna lesionada.

—Seguro que se queda conmigo alguno de los 23 jugadores que somos. No me aburriré.

—Bueno vale.

—¿Tú Chris también vas o te quedas con el gruñón que juega en la portería? —pregunta Mats contento a que Benni hubiese dicho que sí al plan de Draxler. Y viendo como su pregunta conseguía que el jugador del Gladbach se escondiese el cuello y se pusiese rojo como un tomate.

—Pasa de él Chris. Siempre hace lo mismo porque él ya no se ve afectado cuando le dicen que se tira a un minero. —Chris intenta recuperar el habla tras el comentario que no se esperaba de Hummels aunque decide no decir nada.

—Jule…

—A ver cuando te echas novio tú y me puedo meter contigo.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que no tengo novio?

—Que te crees que eso no te nota, Jule. —se ríe Mats sacando una sonrisa en Benni porque ambos habían hablado alguna vez del momento que el joven minero les presentase a alguien y ambos harían como si sus padres protectores fuesen.

—Pues eso Benni, mañana te despierto para bajar al pueblo que entiendo que esta noche no os veremos el pelo a ninguno de los dos. Vámonos Chris que le voy a decir a Erik que ya tenemos alguien mayor que nos vigile.

—¡No somos mayores!

—Para mí sí. —grita Draxler desapareciendo de su vista en algún asiento de delante del autobús.

La mañana siguiente Mats no ve a Benni por la mañana ya que le deja durmiendo más rato en su cama mientras él se iba con unos cuantos del equipo, incluido todos los niños, a visitar el pueblo más cercano a su complejo liderados por un Podolski que ya se conocía a la mitad de las personas de ese sitio.

Cuando vuelve de desayunar donde habla con Weidenfeller y Özil sobre el partido del día anterior todos con una sonrisa al pensar en cómo había terminado Mats se vuelve a su apartamento dispuesto a no hacer otra cosa que escuchar música y leer el libro que le había dejado Klose mientras pasaba las horas tirado en la cama.

Cuando cierra la puerta se encuentra a Müller tirado en el sofá jugando con una pelota de tenis a lanzarla al aire y recogerla.

—¿Interesante eh? —Müller estira la cabeza para ver quien le habla sin estar atento a la pelota que acababa de lanzar al aire que termina dándole en el cráneo y suelta un auch que hace reír a Mats por lo absurdo de la situación. —Preferiría que no te lesionases. Al menos hasta la final, después ya puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—Me tomaré ese comentario como un cumplido y no como que prefieres que me lesione para no jugar durante la temporada.

—Yo no lo he dicho, has sido tú. —bromea Mats sentándose en el otro sillón que tienen en la zona común y que no está ocupando el jugador del Bayern con todo su cuerpo.

—¿No te has ido con los demás?

—Nope. Está tarde me paso por los fisios para que me miren un poco más la pierna y no quería forzar—Mats se señala a la pierna mala mientras lo dice para que Müller le entienda.

—¿Entonces estarás para ver la otra semifinal?

—Supongo que me pasaré por la terraza aunque sea para ver el final del partido.

—Vamos a jugar contra Holanda. Robben va a ganar a todos.

—¿Fingiendo que se tira en el área?

—¿No puedes evitarlo verdad? —Mats se encoge de hombros ante el comentario de Müller porque tampoco puede mentir a ese comentario. Como todos los borussens recordaban ese gol del jugador holandés que dio la final del Champions al Bayern y no al Dortmund. —¿Te acuerdas cuando estábamos en las categorías inferiores del Bayern y soñábamos que ganábamos el Mundial?

—Claro que me acuerdo. Parece que han pasado siglos desde entonces.

—Siglos no, pero décadas sí.

—Qué fácil era entonces todo. —Mats suspira acordándose en aquellos momentos que compartía vivencias a la vez que todavía iba a clase con Müller mucho más joven que siempre le gustaba pensar en grande.

—Y tenemos suerte de que la mayoría de cosas que soñábamos de han cumplido.

—Por una vez te escucho decir algo con razón.

—Oye, que yo todavía no te he dicho nada malo, gruñón. —Müller se sienta en ese momento bien en el sillón estirándose para coger la pelota de tenis que había caído al suelo y se la tira a Mats que la coge en el último segundo contra su cuerpo y su mano.

—¿Y tú que haces aquí? Que no te he preguntado…

—No me apetecía bajar, ya fui el otro día. ¿No ha ido Benni tampoco?

—Se ha ido con Draxler y los demás.

—¿Cuánto lleváis juntos? —pregunta Müller curioso porque siempre se lo había parecido la relación de los dos jugadores de equipos rivales.

—Cinco años más o menos. Benni te dirá que cuatro si le preguntas.

—Jo, eso es mucho tiempo. —Mats se encoge de hombros porque a él se le han pasado volando pero entiende que a la gente le parezca bastante tiempo. —Yo me enteré porque Manu me lo dijo después de la Euro, sino ni lo hubiese pensado.

—No me sorprende viniendo de ti —se carcajea Mats escuchando la confesión de Muüller. —Vas por ese camino con…

—¿Eh?

—Nada, nada.

—Porque siento que no me queréis contar algo.

—Son imaginaciones tuyas como esos dos días que te pasaste diciendo que Lahm era sonámbulo y te robaba la ropa y lo que pasaba es que no te acuerdas nunca de donde la dejas.

—¿Me lo vais a recordar toda la vida?

—Yo intentaré hacerlo. —Mats le vuelve a pasar la pelota que un atento Thomas coge sin problemas y se la vuelve a tirar pasándose así un rato sin hablar y solo pendientes a intentar que el otro falle al recoger la pelota cuando la tiran más fuerte de la cuenta o con algún efecto especial.

—¿Quién se ha quedado por aquí? —rompe el cómodo silencio Thomas teniéndose que levantar para coger la pelota porque había fallado esa vez él a cogerla.

—Pues he visto a Miro con Toni andando ahora por el complejo así que supongo que ellos dos. Ni Chris ni Manu, pero vamos tampoco les busques no creo que sea ahora mismo fácil encontrarles.

—Entonces después voy con Miro y Toni a que me cuenten sus cosas de personas respetuosas y serias. 

—Antes de que te manden a la mierda porque no paras de hablar.

—Ellos nunca lo hacen.

—Lo sé. Deberían darles un premio.

—Tú me aguantas más.

—Me hago mayor, Müller.

—Todos nos hacemos mayores, Hummels.

Müller sonríe al central del Dortmund que sigue acomodado en el sillón que se había sentado y le ve levantarse mientras se estira el pantalón del chándal que les daba a selección —Thomas como él, era de los que ni pensaba en ponerse la ropa normal teniendo el chándal que les daba el equipo— y se despide de él diciéndole que se iba a buscar a los otros dos para ir a dar un paseo. Mats le dice que se queda ahí tirado con el silencio de ese apartamento que seguro que no tardaría en aparecer alguien.

Mats está volviendo esa tarde de la sala de los fisios donde le habían dicho que iba a poder jugar la final —todos sabían la importancia de ese partido para toda la selección— pero que debería tomarse el día siguiente en los entrenamientos más tranquilo que lo que solía hacer, cosa que Mats acepta sin ningún problema y sabe que Löw no le haría forzar sabiendo eso. Va mirando su móvil y recibiendo las fotos que Benni le manda sobre Erik bailando con una niña pequeña o de Draxler y Erik viendo un partido de fútbol con una sonrisa en la cara que pocas cosas te la sacan. A veces a jugadores como ellos que tenían casi todo, ver cómo había gente que vivía mucho peor y aun así el fútbol, eso que les daba de comer, les hacía un poco más felices y les hacía olvidar las injusticias del mundo era lo que más les gustaba. También le envía un vídeo de Podolski cantando con los lugareños en portugués que guarda en su móvil para enseñárselo después a Müller cuando esa noche se fuesen a dormir porque sabía que el jugador del Bayern sabría echárselo en cara a Podolski aunque a éste no le sacaría ningún color en las mejillas porque al jugador del Arsenal eso le daba igual.

Los jugadores que habían salido en el día libre llegan para ver el partido de la semifinal pendientes de quien sería su rival en esa tan ansiada final. Mats se encuentra primero con Erik que se tira a abrazarle mientras le enseña las pulseras que le han regalado unas niñas del pueblo y que Mats sabe que va a guardar toda su vida como un recuerdo muy bonito. Está hablando con Erik delante de su casa cuando Benni pasa por delante suya junto a Podolski que le saluda y va corriendo a buscar a Bastian que se había quedado también en el complejo para hacer recuperación muscular.

—¿Te ha venido bien el día de descanso? —murmura Benni contra los labios de Mats que le da un casto beso haciendo que Erik que seguía ahí ruede los ojos aunque esté muy acostumbrado a verles así. Entra dentro de su apartamento esperando encontrarse a Kramer y dejando solos a los otros dos.

—Muy bien. He estado con Thomas esta mañana y después en el fisio casi toda la tarde. Me ha encantado tu foto con ese grupo de mujeres. Salías muy guapo —dice Mats dando otro beso en la comisura de los labios y dando un paso atrás para poder hablar mejor.

—Te hubiese gustado venir. Seguro que las niñas pequeñas se hubiesen enamorado de ti. Les ha encantado Erik, decían que era _muito bonito…_ si te llegan a ver a ti.. _._

—No les hubiese gustado porque soy muy mayor y muy moreno. Seguro. Pero me alegro que te lo hayas pasado bien.

Benni se despide de Mats apretándole fuerte el hombro y se dirige rápidamente a su apartamento para cambiarse de ropa al chándal de la selección y poder ir a ver el partido con todos los demás. Cuando entra no se sorprende ver a Kramer en la cocina rebuscando algo en la nevera aunque esa no es su casa y Benni le dice que Erik le andaba buscando para ver el partido. Cosa que hace que el jugador del gladbach se sonroje como siempre y salga por la puerta rápido con el bote de zumo que había cogido en la mano y sin abrir.

Cuando sale de su habitación ya duchado y cambiado con el que se encuentra es con Bastian que está cerrando el portátil y desenchufándolo de la luz.

—¿Habéis ya venido todos?

—Yep. Poldi también se ha ido a cambiar, vendrá ahora a buscarte.

—Me lo ha dicho por el móvil, pero gracias Benni. ¿Has visto tú a Mats? Hemos coincidido en la sala de recuperación y ya me ha dicho que tampoco ha salido.

—Tenéis que cuidados para la final —dice Benni sonriendo y acercándose a la nevera a coger una botella de agua que abre mientras se apoya en la encimera y observa como Bastian guarda el portátil y todos los cables que este lleva.

—¿Te han amenazado alguna vez Benni? —suelta de sopetón Bastian pensando que si quería un momento a solas con el jugador del Schalke era ese. Desde que había hablado con Mats, o quizás desde mucho antes, tenía ganas de hablar con el que era más amigo de Podolski que de él sobre esa relación que los dos más mayores veían una proyección de ellos mismos de pequeños con las diferencias apreciables.

—Pues en el campo en casi todos los idiomas. Juraría que alguno de tu equipo entre ellos. ¿Por?

—No me refiero a ese tipo de amenazas, me refiero a las otras. Por Mats.

—No me gusta llamarlas amenazas, son más advertencias. —bromea Benni dando un trago a su botella de agua y cruzándose de brazos esperando a lo que tuviera que decirle su segundo capitán de selección.

—¿Sabes que conozco a Mats desde que tiene 14 años, no? Le veía por las categorías inferiores siempre quedándose un rato más, supongo que eso no ha cambiado en él —Benni sonríe a pesar del momento al saber ese detalle, al ver que hay cosas de su pareja que no cambiaban con el paso de los años— lo que quiero decir, es que es una persona que siempre ha peleado mucho por todo. Y supongo que por lo vuestro también, porque ser de los equipos que sois y ver como estáis debe haber mucho trabajo por vuestra parte. Lo que quiero decir es que sigáis así. No es una amenaza directa, supongo que Marco o alguno del Dortmund ya lo han hecho. Pero eso, que cuidado y cuidaros.

—No eres el primero que me dice algo así. Y me quedo con tu consejo. Haré ambas cosas.

—¿Sabes que yo también las he recibido, no? —y con ese comentario el aire un poco enrarecido del momento se calma para volver a la normalidad.

—Supongo que es lo normal.

—Per lo hizo en su momento. Y el amigo del Colonia de Poldi. También de Klose, que no le quieres ver cabreado. Y hasta he tenido que intentar entender la amenaza de Cazorla cuando jugamos contra el Arsenal.

—Internacional. Las mías no han sido tan mundiales. Per, Subotic hace años en un derby, con Marco no te has equivocado. Y Kevin siempre me dice que no se me ocurra joder las cosas de esa manera tan sincera que habla Kevin así que supongo que vale como advertencia.

—No está nada mal, ¿eh?

Benni va a contestarle que no se queja cuando Poldi entra por la puerta con un aha que ya todos tienen más que reconocido y saluda a los dos jugadores acercándose a Bastian para darle un beso en la comisura del labio que sonríe ante el gesto del otro. Benni aparta la mirada para darles algo de intimidad y se encamina a la puerta cuando escucha al propio Schweinsteiger decirle que les espere, que cogía su chaqueta y se iban todos juntos.

Mientras que en su semifinal había habido ocho goles en el global del partido, el Argentina-Holanda queda empate a cero y van a unos penaltis que todo el mundo sabe que van a llegar desde el primero momento de la prórroga. Klose comenta con Lahm y Mertesacker, que estaban en las primeras filas sentados como la lesión de De Jong posiblemente vaya a evitar que Van Gaal vuelva a hacer el cambio de portero en el último minuto del partido, y es así cuando ven que es Huntelaar el que sale por un Robin Van Persie cuyo mundial no estaba siendo demasiado bueno. El partido lo gana Romero con dos magníficas paradas que muestran el gran nivel que están teniendo los porteros durante el Mundial de Brasil.

Erik comenta con Klose cuando el partido ha terminado si él creía que Argentina con la gran delantera que tiene va a ir a por el 0-0 y a los penaltis, cosa que Miro niega porque entiende que nadie quiere llegar a los penaltis y jugárselo a la suerte que siempre llevan los penales con ellos. Löw se descarga el partido nada más termina para volver a verlo y estudiarlo bien y Lahm sabiendo lo que su entrenador hacía le dice si se lo puede pasar para verlo esa noche en su habitación también.

El día antes de la final es un día que ninguno de los jugadores alemanes recuerda muy bien cada metido en sus propios pensamientos sobre el partido del día siguiente y en cómo afrontar mejor esos 90 minutos que podrían hacerles tan felices o el mayor daño del mundo.

En el desayuno se nota esa sensación de que el Mundial se termina, esa misma tarde salían para Rio de Janeiro donde se jugaba la final y ya no volverían ese complejo en el que tenían tan buenos recuerdos de esas semanas. Llegan a la hora para desayunar —normalmente siempre llegaba alguno corriendo porque se había quedado dormido esperando que le hubiesen dejado alguna pieza de su fruta favorita— y muchos se paran a hablar con alguno de esos grupos que tampoco tenían una grandísima relación. Han estado conviviendo casi mes y medio y el decirse adiós con o sin copa, ya era algo que les hacía ponerse algo nostálgicos. Klose apenas desayuna pensando que ese era su último momento con todo un grupo de alemanes a los que consideraría su grupo y su selección, Toni le aprieta con la mano el antebrazo mostrándole de alguna forma que él estaba ahí para lo que quisiera mientras Lahm al otro lado de Miro, que todavía no se lo ha contado a nadie, piensa lo mismo que su amigo sabiendo que sería el último día llevando el brazalete de capitán.

Poldi y Bastian llegan serios, cosa que es raro en ellos, pensando en todas las veces que ya han fallado a su país en finales y pensando que esta vez no pueden hacerlo. Que Brasil tiene que ser su momento, para ellos que se hacen mayores y para una generación que les había visto caer demasiadas veces. Mesut, Sami y Boateng hablan de sus cosas en un tono mucho más bajo del que acostumbran porque nadie quería romper ese ambiente que habían creado. Los más jóvenes y nuevos del equipo ni se atreven a hablar cuando en toda comida solían ser quienes hacían el murmullo más grande de en las zonas comunes. Mario y André están atentos al móvil donde Marco les envía fotos de él mismo en su barco de Ibiza mientras les cuenta que pensaba ver la final con sus amigos y emborracharse tanto si ganaban como si perdiesen. Es en ese momento cuando el jugador del Chelsea se entera de que Mario se había llevado una camiseta de Reus con su número dispuesto a sacarla al campo en caso de que ganasen, y André sonríe de medio lado porque a veces cuando ve a sus amigos con esos detalles pero sin ser todo lo que fueron, se pregunta si no podrían haber hecho algo para que las cosas saliesen bien.

Mats y Benni entran juntos en el comedor, no habían dormido juntos como muchas noches durante el Mundial pero Mats había cogido la costumbre de ir a esperar a Benni, que siempre tardaba más frente al espejo, para ir juntos a desayunar. Cuando entran, de los últimos seguidos de Neuer y Kramer —que desde las últimas semanas siempre acompañaba a Mats por las mañanas para ver al portero— y los cuatro notan el ambiente especial que hay en ese momento. Benni se sienta delante de Julian y Per que le sonríen mientras Mats sin decir nada va a prepararse un café solo como le gustaba a él y otro para Benni con más azúcar de lo recomendado que le deja encima de la mesa dándole un beso en la coronilla y sentándose en otra mesa junto a Kevin, Roman, Erik y Ginter. A nadie le sorprende cuando minutos después es Benni quien se levanta y antes de sentarse con su fruta y cereales le ha puesto a Mats un plato con todo lo que desayuna normalmente.

—Yo quiero hablar… —murmura Lahm levantándose de su asiento recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Miro y sabiendo que todos ya estaban terminando de desayunar. El equipo se calle totalmente para escuchar a su capitán, atentos a lo que dice —porque mañana tenemos la final, esa final por la que hemos estado preparándonos durante años. Todos sabemos lo que significa perder, todos hemos perdido a lo largo de nuestras carreras algún partido que lo recordaréis toda la vida. Pero tenemos la oportunidad de ganar, y ante esa opción mañana tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros. Si hemos sobrevivido a que Kevin y Manu convivan juntos y no se maten —y ambos jugadores levantan sus tazas de café al aire haciendo como que brindan y sacando una sonrisa a todos— podemos con Messi y con doscientos Messis en el mismo equipo.

—Y vamos a ganarles. —termina Klose a su lado recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos los jugadores y staff técnico que hay en la sala, incluido Löw que comienza un aplauso que todos los demás siguen terminando en vitoreo y gritos.

Después de ese discurso el ambiente vuelve a estar relajado en el comedor donde todos comienzan a hablar un poco más alto. Poldi va gritando por el comedor si alguien se había dejado una camiseta azul en su casa y todos le dicen que por qué no le pregunta a Bastian que probablemente es suya mientras que Mustafi va bailando por el comedor porque había conseguido la última manzana que había en la mesa.

Viajan en avión a Rio y llenan las redes sociales en ese momento con fotos. Todos queriendo dejar constancia que llegaban a Maracaná para hacer historia delante de todo el mundo. Los argentinos por su parte más callados también llegan a Rio de Janeiro con la idea ya no solo de ganar el Mundial sino de ganarla en casa de su eterno enemigo.

Thomas se encuentra en el avión cuando va al baño a Neuer dándole un casto beso en los labios a Kramer que levanta la cabeza para ver como la cara del extremo del Bayern casi se desconfiguraba sin creerse muy bien qué veía. Müller va por todo el avión preguntando a sus compañeros si era el único que no lo sabía y Mats que va junto con Erik jugando a unos de esos juegos con el móvil de coches le dice un “un poco más y para que te des cuenta tienes que encontrárteles en la cama” que hace reír a todos menos a Müller que no se creía que se le hubiese pasado por alto.

Esa noche a todos los jugadores alemanes les cuesta dormir más de la cuenta. Los nervios agarrados en el estómago incluso los que saben que no van a jugar, y los nervios en la punta de los pies que les imposibilitan coger el sueño. En el hotel de Rio de Janeiro cada jugador tiene su propia habitación ya que el cuerpo técnico entendía que en una noche tan especial como era la de antes de la final muchos de los jugadores preferían estar solos y al fin ya habían compartido vivencias y momentos durante todo el mundial. Schweinsteiger se cuelga en la habitación de Podolski para pasar la noche y Mertesacker, Lahm y Klose a pesar de dormir en sus propias habitaciones salen tarde de la del jugador del Bayern. Los cinco preferían pasar los nervios de la final, esos que ya conocían tan bien juntos antes que estar solos y sentir que las paredes se les echaban encima. Mario, André y Mustafi terminan los tres dormidos en la habitación de último con la serie _Games of Thrones_ puesta en inglés y los subtítulos en noruego porque alguno había dado al mando y les había hecho gracia el hecho de leer cosas que no entendían.

Benni se cuela después de pasar por la habitación de Draxler para tranquilizarse por la de Mats que le estaba esperando con las sábanas abiertas y esperando poder abrazarse a él antes de intentar coger el sueño. Benni le pasa una mano cuando se mete en la cama por la pierna mala y le sonríe dándole confianza, diciéndole sin hablar que iba a aguantar al partido y después ya verían que lesión tenía de verdad. Mats le da un beso en la sien a Benni que sonríe para después devolvérselo en los labios antes de acomodarse contra el cuerpo del otro que no le suelta durante toda la noche.

Maracaná aparece ante sus ojos tan esplendido y majestuoso como siempre han escuchado. El corazón latiendo un poco más rápido y las manos sudorosas cuando pisan el césped y piensan que ahí pueden hacer historia ante la Argentina de Lionel Messi. La cabeza parece que no es capaz de memorizar cada recuerdo que después querrán evocar otra vez hasta el más mínimo detalle. Los jugadores se cambian lentos, disfrutando de ese momento de tranquilidad que tienen antes de que el final del mundial llegue ante sus ojos.

Les tiemblan las piernas hasta que el árbitro pita el comienzo del partido y empieza la final que siempre han soñado jugar. Una vez el balón rueda por el suelo y se concentran en hacer lo mejor que saben, jugar al fútbol.

El corazón se les para al igual que todos los aficionados del partido cuando Argentina marca en fuera de juego y lo celebran de tal manera en la que hay unos segundos que todo el mundo cree que el gol contabilizará en el marcador. La lesión de Kramer deja al equipo conmocionado —Neuer atento a lo que pasa en mitad del campo, cuando Benni se acerca a su portería y le dice que solo ha sido un golpe, se jura a su mismo que no va a dejar pasar ningún balón a su porteria por Chris que le mira desde el banquillo sin saber muy bien dónde está—. El partido es tosco y nada bonito. El partido es una gran batalla en la que ambos equipos usan sus mejores bazas y ninguna da resultado. Boateng hace uno de los mejores partidos de su vida mientras que Messi, la gran estrella argentina, no aparece cuando su equipo más le necesita. Podolski casi salta al campo cuando ve que Mascherano le hace una herida a Basti en el pómulo que a pesar de las recomendaciones de todo el equipo se queda en el campo defendiendo cada balón como el más importante de su vida. La prórroga llega y con ella todos rezan para no llegar a los penaltis, Neuer empieza a pensar en los últimos minutos mientras su equipo intenta seguir marcando ese gol que les dé la victoria, quien iba a tirar del equipo argentino y hacia qué zona solían tirarlos. Pero no hace falta. Schürrle que había sido el magnífico revulsivo de Löw durante todo el mundial sale corriendo por banda para encontrarse en el área a Götze que se estira como puede para alcanzar ese balón que le lleva y meterlo dentro de la portería poniendo el marcador en 1-0 y haciendo a diez minutos del final a Alemania ganadora del Mundial. Todos los jugadores se vuelven locos tirándose encima del jugador del Bayern que no sabe qué hacer con su vida. Levanta los brazos al aire pensando en tantas personas y especial en Marco que le ve marcar desde la otra punta del mundo y tiene que sonreír al ver que ha sido su amigo quien lo ha hecho. Los últimos minutos aguantan como pueden al final, los jugadores de ambos equipos exhaustos pero intentando hacer lo que tiene que hacer, en un caso atacar, en el otro defender, para llevarse esa copa dorada que les espera con los brazos abiertos.

El árbitro por fin pita el final del partido y todos los jugadores alemanes se tiran por el suelo sin creerse muy bien que lo han conseguido. Que por fin tras 24 años de espera eran ellos los que volvían a llevar el mundial a Alemania. Que iban a poner otra estrella encima de ese escudo que representaba a un país. Bastian no para de llorar siendo abrazado por todos sus compañeros sabiendo lo importante que era para él eso, Mats entre ellos, medio cojeando y sabiendo que ya no tenía que forzar más su pierna mala, le abraza antes de que llegue Klose y le dice que ese Mundial era suyo y que ya nadie más iba a poder quitárselo. Podolski grita y chilla con la afición, se vuelve loco al pensar que por fin lo habían conseguido. Más tarde Bastian y Lukas agradecerán a la afición alemana que ha viajado hasta ese país de la mano y levantando la copa que es tanto de los jugadores como de los hinchas y Lukas, como es él no podrá evitar decir "Diez años por está mierda" que hará sonreír a todo el mundo cuando recuerden ese momento, porque de verdad habían tenido que pasar muchas cosas para conseguir ese trofeo que ya nadie les podía quitar.  

Mertesacker abraza a cada uno de los jugadores que se encuentra por el campo, sobre todo a Lahm que le abraza haciendo casi volar al capitán de la selección que no se cree nada.

El equipo alemán celebra por el campo mientras el argentino recoge el trofeo de subcampeón. Kevin y Manu llevan la bandera alemana por todo el campo mientras bromen y se señalan enseñándole al mundo que también en eso se habían equivocado, que se habían llevado bien y en esa final lo enseñan más que nunca.  Mats y Benni tirados en el suelo, recuperando aún el aire de todo lo que se han esforzado durante el partido. Draxler a su lado graba todo lo que ve en su cabeza mientras Mats no puede evitar pegarse mucho a él y dándole unas palmadas en el pecho se acerca a él para bromear porque casi es Benni quien marca el gol de la victoria en un remate de cabeza que se fue un poco desviado. El jugador del Schalke se ríe pensando en todas las ganas que tiene de besarle y no lo hace porque en ese mismo instante el mundo entero está atento a ellos pero le pasa la mano por la espalda de Mats que asiente levemente con la cabeza entendiendo perfectamente lo que quiere hacer.

Mario se pierde unos segundos de la celebración para sacar del vestuario la camiseta de Reus que lleva a la espalda durante toda la celebración, porque le había echado de menos y quería decirle al mundo que a pesar de que no hubiese jugado ese mundial Marco estaba con ellos y sobre todo con él que sabía que también le había hecho mucho daño con sus decisiones. Marco ve el detalle al día siguiente cuando se despierta, después del pitido final había apagado la televisión incapaz de ver a sus compañeros y amigos celebrar algo en lo que él debería estar. Pero le llama, le llama el día después antes de que se monten en el autobús en Berlin para celebrar en la capital de Alemania y aunque no pueden hablar mucho, porque Mustifi aparece chillando y diciendo que ya tenían que montar, le dice un gracias que suena a mucho más. Suena a “sé que te has acordado de mí” o quizás más aun te quiero que nunca se dijeron y que nunca se dirán.

El momento en el que Lahm levanta todos gritan al aire celebrando ese momento. Gritan por todas las veces que han tenido que callar bocas enseñando lo buenos que son, por todas las veces que han perdido y se les han echado encima, cada uno grita por ese comentario que han escuchado sobre ellos y saben que así lo callaran. Son felices y disfrutan de la momentaneidad de ese momento sabiendo que no durará para siempre pero que nadie les quitaría los recuerdos de ello. Enseñan al mundo que son un equipo y que en equipo se puede conseguir cualquier cosa.

Una vez llegan al vestuario siguen celebrando con cerveza en la mano y fotos y selfies que les harán recordar esos momentos cuando las cosas parezcan peores. Y en todo ese mogollón de gente, Mats arrastra a Benni hasta un rincón minúsculo en el que apenas caben y se les entumecen los músculos ya no saben si por el esfuerzo realizado o el alcohol que han empezado a beber, pero Mats besa a Benni. Le besa como quizás nunca lo ha hecho o quizás es como siempre pero con la alegría de la victoria todo parece de otra manera. Le besa pegándole a él y cogiéndole con las dos manos por la cintura, le besa pidiendo permiso para abrir su boca y deja que el otro le muerda el labio inferior en el proceso. En toda la felicidad del vestuario encuentran un momento para decirse “Lo hemos conseguido, Benni. Te lo dije. Lo hemos conseguido juntos” que hace todo por lo que han pasado, el miedo y las dudas, las noches sin dormir y el aguantarse mientras están lesionados valga la pena. Y sobre todo vale para soportar todo lo que quiera traer el futuro.

Porque a veces puedes vivir toda tu vida sin darte cuenta de que lo que estás buscando está delante de ti.

Pero con ellos no era el caso. Se habían encontrado hace mucho tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy pensando seriamente en hacer un +1. Me encantaría saber qué pensáis.


	6. +1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los pelos aún se les ponen de punta cuando recuerdan ese 12 de Junio en el que ambos se proclamaron campeones del mundo ante los ojos de millones de espectadores, a pesar de que Mats y Benni están de vacaciones a veces no pueden evitar quitar esa sonrisa estúpida cuando piensan en ese día y las celebraciones posteriores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta llamar a este último capítulo "Todas las cosas que Mats y Benni no se dijeron durante el mundial y se dicen ahora" o también puede ser un "todo lo que quería escribir sobre ellos y no tenía cabida en las 33.000 palabras absurdas anteriores" Podéis tomároslo como queráis. También como un "+1" que es el título del capítulo y me apasiona.

**"I love late night conversations, late night drives, late night snacks, late night showers, everything´s better at night"**

Los pelos aún se les ponen de punta cuando recuerdan ese 12 de Junio en el que ambos se proclamaron campeones del mundo ante los ojos de millones de espectadores, a pesar de que Mats y Benni están de vacaciones a veces no pueden evitar quitar esa sonrisa estúpida cuando piensan en ese día y las celebraciones posteriores.

Son los últimos días antes de volver a la pretemporada de sus equipos o al menos el jugador del schalke ya que la lesión de Hummels que había acarreado durante todo el campeonato se había agravado al no dejarle curar bien y ahora sabía que iba a perderse al menos los primeros partidos de la temporada.

Están en la cocina de la casa de Mats en Croacia —o al menos eso era lo que ponía en las escrituras porque la casa la habían comprado juntos en una tarde de locura tras ver que ambos habían llegado a octavos el año anterior— desayunando dejando que los rayos del sol ya bien alto en el firmamento les alumbre la casa por el gran ventanal que hay en la habitación. Disfrutan de la vida hogareña sin horarios, haciendo lo que quieren  cuando quieren y como quieren. Saltándose un poco esa dieta tan estricta que tienen y que saben que les hará gastar un par de horas más en el gimnasio en el futuro.

—Pues sigo sin entender eso de que tengas más vacaciones que yo.

—Tu equipo se desmorona sin ti. En cambio sin mi pueden aguantar un par de semanas hasta que ésta —dice Mats señalándose la pierna— se recupere bien.

—Pues digo pensando que es injusto. Tú durmiendo hasta cuando quieras y yo corriendo por la pista de atletismo como si estuviera todavía en el colegio. —gruñe Benni bebiéndose ya la segunda taza de café y sacando una sonrisa a Mats que se estura por encima de la besa para robarle el segundo beso de buenos días al otro que responde sin pensarlo mucho. —Por muchos besos que me des me sigue pareciendo injusto y no voy a cambiar de parecer.

—¿Y quién dices que es el gruñón de la pareja?

—Pero no nos ve nadie, así que no cuenta.

—Además no te quejes tanto que después cuando vuelvas de correr como los niños pequeños te habré hecho la comida. Y eso no pasa muchas veces.

—Normal, porque quemas las cosas.

—Sólo pasó una vez…

—Y Marco te lo sigue recordando toda la vida, lo sé. Tú culpa por entretenerte.

—Porque tú no me andabas metiendo la mano por… —Mats se tiene que callar porque Benni se abalanza sobre él para robarle otro beso, esta vez mucho más intento, dejando que sus manos se aferren a los hombros desnudos de Mats que había decidido en algún momento del viaje que para qué iba a ponerse camiseta si hacía mucho calor, Benni tampoco es que objetase nada al respecto. El beso termina como ha empezado, con la sonrisa de ambos en la boca y todavía con ese sabor a café y tostadas en los labios que tanto les gusta y más cuando comparten el desayuno juntos.

Terminan de desayunar mientras están escuchando en el portátil de Mats en la radio alemana las noticias del día,  sorprendiéndose del fichaje de James Rodríguez por el Real Madrid aunque a ninguno le resulta raro que el equipo madrileño tuviese tanto dinero como para fichar una de las sorpresas del Mundial.

—Tengo ganas de ver a Toni hablando español ¿Te lo imaginas? —comenta el jugador del schalke tras escuchar la noticia y uniendo el fichaje del colombiano con el que hace poco se había hecho también público como era el de Toni Kroos.

—No va a hablarlo nunca, ya le cuesta a veces comunicarse en alemán…

—Tendrá que hablar con sus compañeros, digo yo. —Mats mira a Benni con una ceja levantada porque ambos conocían a su compañero de selección y era muy parco de palabras excepto que hubiese bebido mucho o con alguno de sus amigos de confianza, que no era el caso de nadie del Madrid.

—Sami hablará por él.

—Eso también me lo creo. Y además muchos hablaran inglés.

—¿Y el amigo de André?¿Carvajal? Ese habla alemán.

—No sé yo cuanto alemán se aprende en nueve meses.

—Más que Toni español seguro —bromea Mats cogiendo una galleta más de chocolate sin importarle mucho que después tenga que hacer un par de horas más en el gimnasio.

—A todo esto, habéis fichado a Matze. ¿Estará contento Erik, no?

—Se va a quedar en su casa las primeras semanas hasta que encuentre una… Así que imagínate. —Benni sonríe pensando en los dos jugadores jóvenes que en el Mundial no podían separarse entendiendo la implicación de las palabras del central del Dortmund— Además es amigo de Jonas, no se van a separar los tres. Van a ser los nuevos Kevin, Marco y Auba pero espero que sin ser tan horteras.

—En tu equipo no existe eso de vestir bien. Acéptalo.

—Yo visto bien.

—Bueno, cuando te conocí…

—Tenía 19 años, muchas gracias.

—Pero yo vestía bien.

—Que tú nacieses ya vestido de Dolce&Gabbana no es mi culpa Benni —Mats tira un trozo de galleta a Benni que lo esquiva sin problemas viendo como caía en el suelo rompiéndose en pedazos más pequeños.

—Lo vas a recoger tú.

—A sus órdenes mi capitán.

—Ahora te puedo decir yo lo mismo, primer capitán del Borussia Dortmund.

Mats sonríe ante el comentario de Benni, sonrisa bien amplia que muestra todo el orgullo que le producía esa noticia. Y Benni sonríe de vuelta, porque puede que a él no le influya la decisión —aparte de pensar en esa fantasía en la que tanto Mats como él llevan el brazalete puesto, pero eso no lo dice, ya lo hará en algún momento— pero sabía lo importante que era para Hummels y le alegraba verle tan contento.

Mats se enteró la primera semana de vacaciones, con la resaca de la celebración en Berlín aún en el cuerpo y sobre todo con ganas de descansar bajo el sol del mediterráneo y la privacidad de esa zona de la playa que tenían delante de su casa. Ambos iban a bajar a tomar el sol una de esas mañanas cuando el móvil de Mats sonó con el número de Jürgen Klopp en la pantalla y la sonrisa que no se había apenas quitado de su cara desde la final se borró al reconocer el teléfono. Lo cogió mirando a Benni mientras Klopp hablaba al otro lado de la línea, Mats asintiendo con la cabeza como siempre hacia con su entrenador aunque no le viese, y diciendo que sí a todo lo que el otro le decía. Benni observaba la escena preocupado, pocas veces recordaba al entrenador del Dortmund llamando a su pareja, pero por la cara del central tampoco puede podría haber dicho de qué iba la cosa. “Sí, sí, por supuesto. Claro Jürgen. Sí, sí, llamaré a Sebastian. Te veo en un par de semanas. Adiós”

—¿Qué? —preguntó Benni al ver al otro colgar su móvil y dejarlo sobre la mesa sin decir nada de lo que acababa de pasar.

—Kehl…

—¿Sí?

—Me acaba de llamar Klopp y me ha dicho que si quiero ser el primer capitán del equipo —Benni al escucharle no pudo evitar abrir la boca porque no se esperaba para nada esa noticia— que Kehl ha hablado con él y se va a retirar y quieren los dos darme el brazalete porque piensan que soy el mejor.

—Joder Mats, eso es estupendo. —Benni recorrió los metros de salón que les separaban para tirarle a sus brazos y abrazarle apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de otro que le agarra por la cintura como acto reflejo.

—Ya… —el central del Dortmund no podía creerse muy bien lo que acababa de pasar y Benni sabiendo que le costaría aceptarlo prefiere seguir hablando hasta que el otro reaccione.

—¿Y Roman?¿No era el segundo?

—Sí, pero también ha hablado con él y entienden que es mejor que el primer capitán sea alguien de campo y no el portero. Que de todas formas Sebastian y él me van a cubrir las espaldas.

—No lo diré nunca más, pero qué listo es tu entrenador, Mats. Que listo.

—Joder Benni. Capitán del Dortmund.

—Llevas muchos años siéndolo. —Benni no aguantó más y en ese momento le beso, boca bien abierta y la palma de sus manos en la espalda de Mats pegándole bien a él. Esa mañana no bajan a la playa, terminan celebrando la noticia en el sofá, uno encima del otro, riéndose de cómo Mats sigue nervioso y casi no puede deshacer el nudo del bañador de Benni que tiene que hacerlo él mismo, y besándose hasta que los labios quedan tan rojos que es indudable lo que ha pasado.

********

Disfrutan de las noches cenando en los restaurantes de la zona y aunque siempre hay alguien que reconoce a uno de los dos firman lo que sea y se hacen la foto conveniente —Klose siempre les decía que eso cuando él empezó no pasaba, que solo firmaba servilletas— y les dejaban en paz.

Hablan en esas cenas de todo, hablan de sus compañeros de selección y de cómo se iban a notar las marchas de Klose, Lahm y Mertesacker que había sido el último en dar la noticia y a Benni le había entristecido un poco más porque realmente se llevaba bien con el central del Arsenal y había sido un gran apoyo para él desde que se conocieron durante la Eurocopa 2012. Hablan de la oportunidad que tenían todos los jugadores más jóvenes, del futuro brillante de Durm, Draxler o Ginter pero también de esos que Löw empezaba a mirar como Rudy o Rüdiger que tan difícil les habían hecho algunos partidos contra sus equipos.  

Se ríen todavía del mensaje que envió Müller a Mats una tarde en la que se habían pasado las horas metidos en la piscina como si fuesen peces, en el que el jugador del Bayern increpaba a los dos —con muchos emoticonos en el mensaje lo que le quitaba algo de credibilidad— no haberle contando lo que pasaba entre Neuer y Kramer cuando los tres habían coincidido tantas veces juntos durante el mundial en el apartamento de Mats y Thomas. Y le contestan enviándole una foto de los dos en la piscina diciéndole que no era su culpa que viviese siempre en su mundo feliz sin enterarse de nada, cosa por la que Müller desde donde quiera que esté de vacaciones tenga que reírse porque la cara de los dos era muy divertida —y se guarda la foto para posibles convocatorias posteriores, por si acaso—.

Hablan del comienzo de temporada y de lo que esperan de cada equipo. Hablan del grupo de Champions esperando que no les toque ninguno difícil aunque estar en el segundo bombo siempre les hace tener a uno de los grandes en su mismo grupo.

Hay veces que no hablan. Hay veces que dejan que el silencio les acompañe y cada uno piensa en sus cosas que no tiene nada que ver con el otro. Otras, terminan rompiendo ese silencio con besos y manos que tocan todo lo que pueden. Con sábanas que terminan enredadas entre las piernas y gemidos que terminan ahogados en la garganta por los besos del otro. Posiblemente sea uno de los mejores momentos de los dos, cuando los besos y las caricias que se procesan dicen todo aquello que también han aprendido a decir con la voz, pero a veces con un gesto basta. Y ellos saben cómo hacerlo.

********

Los momentos favoritos de Höwedes durante esas vacaciones son los silencios en las tumbonas de la playa mientras dejan que el sol les ponga morenos —a él le quemaba más que otra cosa—y Mats siempre terminaba durmiendo boca abajo porque se aburría demasiado sin hacer nada. Aunque si tiene que decir la verdad lo mejor era cuando Mats se ponía hablar de cualquier cosa que leía por twitter y se reía el solo de las bromas que hacían a sus compañeros y amigos por la red social.

—Hay un montón de memes con las celebraciones de Marco y Auba.

—Normal, son horteras y llamativas como ellos.

—Creo que Auba ya ha vuelto a Alemania. Seguro que está con Marco.

—¿Crees que entre ellos?

—Pues no lo sé. Marco va con tanto cuidado desde lo de Mario que no tengo ni idea.

—Me gustan. Se lo podría traer un día a casa.

—Marco no va a hacer eso. No va a juntarnos con un amigo suyo.

—¿Sabes qué estás hablando de un compañero tuyo de equipo no?

—Sí pero sabes a lo que me refiero. No va a juntarnos a nosotros que somos _fijos_ con alguien que piensa que le puede cambiar.

—Lo sé pero debería intentarlo.

—Debería pero es Marco y no lo va a hacer. Además no creo que aguante mucho en el equipo. No después del mazazo que ha sido para él perderse el Mundial.

—¿Te lo ha dicho?

—No, pero le conozco. Está escuchando ofertas, le entiendo. —Benni asiente a lo que le dice Mats porque también entiende al extremo del Dortmund en el que su año 2014 no iba nunca a ser recordado como uno en el que la suerte le sonreía.  —Yo he dicho que no a todas las ofertas que tenía.

Y Mats lo suelta a bocajarro en mitad de la playa con el sonido de las olas de fondo y la cara de Benni sin saber muy bien como tomarse esa noticia que no veía a cuento en la conversación. Porque aunque le alegraba mucho el saber que Mats había dicho que no a todas esas ofertas jugosas que debía tener pero aún quedaba mercado y no quería que Mats se arrepintiese de ello.

—¿Mats?

—No me mires así Benni, te dije que haría las cosas bien. Y he dicho que no a todas las ofertas que tenía después del mundial Y no me digas que “es la oportunidad de tu vida” porque quiero quedarme en casa. Contigo, pero también quiero quedarme con Klopp. Me han ofrecido ser el primer capitán, no puedo no decir que no a eso. El Dortmund me ha dado todo y tengo que devolvérselo de alguna manera y ya que no meto muchos goles…

—¿Lo has pensado bien?

—Sí.

—Vale. —Benni se levanta de su hamaca con tranquilidad, sin pensar mucho en lo que hace, tumbándose en la hamaca junto a Mats que gruñe porque le mueve de esa posición en la que estaba tan cómodo para besarle en los labios aceptando la decisión de su pareja y entendiéndole. Mats se queda en silencio tras el beso, acariciando la espalda de Benni que tiene rastros de arena y le hace cosquillas por el costado.

—Yo también he recibido un par de ofertas, posiblemente no tan buenas como las tuyas… —murmura Benni contra su cuello rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había impuesto entre ellos.

—¿Arsenal?

—Sí.

—United.

—No sé yo cuál de los tres equipos está peor.

—Quieren que hablemos inglés por lo que parece.

—Como si tú lo necesitases _, my boy_.

—Mira que eres tonto —susurra Mats dando un beso en la sien de Benni que sonríe como siempre ante ese gesto que siempre tenía el jugador del Dortmund con él.

No tienen que hablar más de fichajes y posibles marchas. Confían en sus palabras, confían en que al menos les queda otra temporada para alegrarse por las victorias del otro y para apoyarse cuando las cosas no van tan bien.

(Y Mats no sabrá lo importante que será Benni cuando vea los puestos de Champions tan altos y casi imposibles de alcanzar)

********

Es la última noche en Croacia, las maletas ya las tienen preparadas en la entrada de la casa y todo está recogido a excepción de la cama que harán por la mañana antes de salir al aeropuerto. Hay un gran vaso son helado en la mesa del que solo quedan los restos porque se lo habían comido entre los dos llamándole “el último helado del verano” aunque apenas era principios de Agosto y el calor no se iría hasta Septiembre.

Benni está medio dormido en el pecho de Mats viendo el partido que están poniendo de la Previa de Champions sobre dos equipos que en la vida han escuchado mientras que el otro está más atento a la pantalla de su móvil que al gol que acaban de marcar en la televisión. El descanso llega en el partido y para su diversión sale el anuncio de la FIFA en el que los jugadores más importantes de Europa salen pidiendo respeto en el campo, cosa que todo el mundo debería aprender porque es algo básico en la vida pero parece que mucha gente aún no ha aprendido. Benni a pesar de estar con los ojos casi cerrados reconoce a Schweinsteiger con su tono de voz más grave que los demás y ese acento alemán tan característico cuando hablaba inglés.

—¿Sabes qué Bastian vino a advertirme sobre ti?

—¿Eh?¿Qué Bastian?

—Schweinsteiger. ¿Conoces a otro?

—Bueno, había un chico en mi colegio…

—Pues no, me refiero al jugador del Bayern.

—¿Y qué pasa con él?

—Que durante el Mundial me vino a advertir que hiciésemos las cosas bien. Que valía la pena. —Mats sonríe ante el comentario porque recuerda también aquella conversación con Bastian en el autobús y le hace gracia que a ambos les hubiese dicho lo mismo. Que cuidasen eso que tenían porque era bonito. Y distinto como a todos les gustaba decirle.

—Si fuese sólo él único que lo ha hecho…

—¿También habló contigo?

—Después del partido de Francia. Me dijo que muy buen gol y después que no cagase las cosas. Supongo que tiene sentido la unión de ideas. O no. Pero lo hizo.

—Yo creo que Bastian y Poldi se ven reflejados en nosotros.

—Posiblemente. Si nos siguen convocando con 30 años llevaremos casi tanto tiempo como ellos.

—¡Y sin jugar en el mismo equipo en ningún momento! —puntúa Benni haciendo sonreír a Mats que deja el móvil a su lado del sofá y abraza momentáneamente a Benni que se deja arropar por el calor del cuerpo del otro. —¿Te ha dicho alguien algo más? Alguna vez digo, antes del Mundial.

—Yep

—¿Quién?

—Neuer fue el primero y Per también. Huntelaar cada vez que jugamos me mira muy mal, creo que es por ti. Y después Bastian. Te quiere la gente, Benni. Casi todo el mundo me termina diciendo en algún momento que te cuide.

—Que te crees tú que la gente no se preocupa por ti —le contesta Benni irguiéndose un poco para mirar bien a la cara a Mats y le crea lo que dice. —Marco me amenazó literalmente diciéndome que me rompería las piernas, sin olvidar a Subotic que todavía me asusto al pensar cómo se me apareció en el túnel de vestuario. Y Kevin siempre me lo dice delante de ti, que cuidado con lo que hago. Más Bastian, aunque a veces no sé si lo suyo es porque le caemos bien o porque tiene alguna puesta de esas raras con Lukas. Pero Mats, la gente también se preocupa por ti. Espero que los sepas. —termina diciéndole cogiéndole por el mentón y acercando sus caras hasta que las frentes se chocan una contra la otra y sus labios casi se rozan.

—Supongo que sí.

—No supongas y créetelo. Que es verdad.

—Y además a cada amenaza que he recibido más fuerte he luchado. Para enseñarles al mundo que el capitán del Dortmund y el del Schalke pueden estar juntos. Y mucho mejor que otras muchas parejas.

—Yo sigo sin cagarla demasiado, eso es algo a tener en cuenta.

—Y vamos a seguir así, ya lo verás. —se terminan dando un beso disfrutando del momento. De la conversación tan abierta que acaban de tener y sabiendo que esas dos semanas de tranquilidad se termina para empezar otra dura temporada que no sabía qué les iba a deparar.

Porque la gente que quiere permanecer en tu vida, siempre encuentra una forma. Aunque el mundo siempre se ponga en contra suya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prometo que este sí que es el final. I swear.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas y halagos son siempre bien recibidos.


End file.
